The world has fallen down
by Laurely-Halliwell
Summary: A couple of months after defeating the Goblin King, Sarah cannot live with the guilt. One night while babysitting Toby once again, some events will happen that will make her wish once more. Please R&R, JS.
1. The Night

Disclaimer: I do not own Labyrinth or any of the characters from the movie.

Sarah sat at her vanity looking at herself; tears were coming down her eyes once more. She had been doing that a lot lately. She used to look at herself and repeat her roles for the drama class; but now every single evening since her return from the Labyrinth she had been looking at herself and feeling extremely guilty. 'What have I done?' She thought. 'Well Sarah, you just crushed the Labyrinth, you just killed the Goblin King.' She answered herself as more tears came to her eyes.

Toby was crying in Karen's room she could hear his tantrum. 'Where in the same mood, he was happy in the Esher Room, more happy then I had ever seen him before. Why was he so happy he was the King's prisoner?' She wondered. 'I guess I'll never know, by the time the brat can speak he'll have forgotten everything about his journey. Was it even real?'

She got up and went to pick up Toby; once again she was alone with him, their parents were gone for the whole weekend.

"Calm down Toby, its okay. I know you're upset, what is it that you want now? Are you hungry? Well at least you're not dirty. I wish you could tell me what's on your mind." She tried to soothe him.

Jareth smirked. He was holding one of his crystals; looking through it he could see Sarah. 'Haven't you learn anything sweet Sarah, you should be careful with you wishes.' He threw the crystal up in the air and it vanished leaving only a small amount of glitters.

He looked around his Throne Room, Goblins were bouncing everywhere, some were chasing the chickens, and most of them were laughing and drinking.

Jareth sighed, he had felt crushed the second she had refused his gift. "You have no power over me" she had said. And with theses words, she had defeated him and his Labyrinth. Sarah was the first mortal to conquer the Labyrinth. Come to think of it; she was the first to conquer and beat the Labyrinth and himself, period.

He grew tired of the Goblins and got up. "Leave now or you will all be sent to the Bog of eternal stench."

The Goblins all turned to see their King and blinked stupidly. Jareth sighed. "I said NOW!" he hissed.

The Goblins were startled but started leaving anyway running to every possible exit. Jareth smirked, he enjoyed doing that, but he enjoyed looking at Sarah a lot more.

He conjured another crystal and stared at it as he saw her going around the room trying to put Toby to sleep.

Sarah was exhausted, the day had been long and now from the looks of it she could sense that the night would be short as Toby stubbornly refused to fall asleep.

She was rocking him around the room in her arms; gently trying to sooth his never-ending cries. "Sshh Toby, everything's okay. I'm taking care of you, you're just fine, it's time to sleep now peanut." Sarah loved her baby brother with all her heart, but she was exhausted from her day, and her emotions seemed to draw the last of her energy.

As the tears came down her eyes she laid down on the master bed with her crying brother falling asleep from exhaustion.

_"I saw my baby crying hard as babe could cry, what could I do?" _ 'What is the reason of your unhappiness my lovely Sarah?' Jareth was singing still looking at her through his crystal, he felt sorry for her, truly sorry.

He had never felt like this, never. Nobody ever meant so much to Jareth, Sarah was the only one for him. 'Why didn't you take my offer? I would have turned the world upside down for you Sarah; only for you.' His eyes darkened.

"Your majesty" dared one of the Goblins.

"What?" answered Jareth coldly.

"The newcomer…she has entered the Labyrinth Sir."

"Very well, she won't go far anyway, doesn't have any backbone this one. Let her go ahead Gazump, I'll torment her shortly and the child will be one of us."

"Yes your majesty." replied the Goblin before going away rapidly. He knew better then to bother his King when he was looking at the _Winner_.

Jareth sat back comfortably in his throne and conjured a crystal; looking in it he saw that the newcomer was calling for help. He vanished from the throne room only to reappear in one of the first stages of the Labyrinth.

The girl was stuck through some vines. Jareth smirked. 'I have Hobble to thank for that.' The girl was desperately trying to fight her way out of the vines, pulling on them and ripping them apart.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." He said coldly. 'What was her name again? Jessie, Jamie? Oh right, Lucy. Stupid Girl.' He rolled his eyes.

"Help me please" the foolish girl pleaded. Jareth smiled coldly.

"You know what to do Lucy, let me have the child, go back to your room, go back to your life and forget your baby sister."

"Please, I need her back my parents will kill me, I love her, I never meant her to be taken away." She started whimpering. 'I wish she would stop pleading like that. Mmm, I could just let the vines strangle the idiot.' Jareth smiled at himself.

He took composure; he was after all the Goblin King. "You wished her away to me Lucy, what is said is said. Perhaps I can leave you there for the remaining time you have left; which would be……. ten hours."

"No! Please Goblin King, don't leave me here. I'm scared don't leave me alone. You can keep Tabby, I wish to go back home." Jareth was satisfied about the outcome of the game, but he didn't let it show.

"As you wish Lucy; Tabitha will remain in the Labyrinth as one of my new Goblins." Jareth said blankly.

"I'm sorry Tabby." Said the girl, and then she vanished.

Jareth looked blankly at the spot where she had stood. 'This is getting way too easy.'

He transported himself back to the throne room with one of his crystals. He sat on the throne playing with his sceptre.

The baby girl he had just won was in the circle in the middle of the room playing with three or four goblins. He turned around annoyed. "Gazump?"

"Yes your Majesty."

"Take the child; she is yours to care for. Your family shall adopt her."

"Yes your majesty. Thank you your majesty."

"Away. Now." He said pleased. 'Finally, I can see what my dearest Sarah is now up to.' He readjusted himself in the throne so that he would be in a comfortable position. He conjured a crystal and looked in it deeply. Jareth raised an eyebrow in concern. He didn't like what he was seeing.


	2. The Event

I do not own Labyrinth or its characters.

Sarah was sitting in a chair in the kitchen; two policemen were by her side. One was sitting in a nearby chair, the other one was standing up on her side with his hand on her shoulder.

Her shoulders were trembling, Sarah was crying, she was incredibly upset. The man on her side was talking to her; all she could hear was a buzz, just as if her ears were full of bees. The policeman sitting on the chair was trying to get her attention.

"Miss Williams, is there anybody we could call? Anyone who could come and stay with you?" asked the policeman who was sitting in front of her.

Sarah shook her head. 'It's only Toby and me now. My mother will never come back for me. That is of course if we can find her.' Sarah looked at the two policemen, took some composure and answered their questions.

"You're going to have to come with us Miss and the baby too of course. Since none of you have any family and you are not of age yet, the social services will have to take charge of both of you."

Sarah jumped up rapidly, anger flashed in her eyes. "You're not taking us anywhere. I just lost my dad and my brother even though he doesn't realise it yet has lost both of his parents."

"We realise this miss, but you are unable to take care of the child at your age, whether you like it or not, I am afraid we will have to take the child with us."

"No. I won't let you take him away, not after all I've done to get him back."

"Miss, the chock was quite big, I understand. You need help to go through this loss. Tom please go upstairs and get the baby, we have no choice but to bring both of you at the office."

Sarah stood in front of the staircase and wouldn't let the policeman pass.

She thought quickly. "No, I'll go. Toby just fell asleep your going to scare him. I will go get him."

"I'll go with you Miss Williams." said the one who had just been called Tom.

"No, I want to be alone with him, only five minutes. What can I do? I cannot escape the room is upstairs."

"Alright miss, but don't take too much time, I'll go get you in ten minutes if your not back." said the other policeman.

"Thank you, officer." She thanked him and rapidly climbed up the stairs.

Sarah fought the tears that were coming as hard as she could. 'Think Sarah, think. You better think fast or you will never see Toby again. They will put him in a nice family and you won't ever see him again.'

She looked down the windows of the master bedroom; it was way too high to climb down. 'I need help, I need my friends.'

She heard steps in the staircase. "It's time to go Miss Williams." said one of the two policemen.

"Just a minute, I need some things for Toby."

She took the baby in her arms at that moment trying to protect him from the men who were coming to get him. 'That's it! Please forgive me Toby!'

"I wish the Goblin King would come and take us away, right now!" she said keeping her eyes shut tightly.


	3. Where did they go?

I do not own the Labyrinth or its characters and will not receive any profit from this work.

Jareth had seen everything. He wished secretly that she would call for him to make everything better. Then he had watched the men in the weird suits; the two men that made her cry so badly as wanted to take her brother away from her. 'Foolish mortal men, she will never surrender the child.' He thought about taking the child from his crib the moment he saw her eyes flash with anger, but he waited. It was against the laws to take wanted children from their homes; it would have destroyed the Labyrinth. He wished that her cleverness he had admired so much, nine months ago was going to help her through this. And then, he had felt her desire to call for him, it was so strong. But she was so afraid at the same time, afraid he would turn them into goblins. Still, her desire to call him grew stronger each second, until she felt it was her only choice.

Jareth's crystal vanished from his hand. The Goblin King disappeared only to reappear Aboveground in Sarah's bedroom.

Sarah was looking at the door anxiously. She wouldn't let them take the child from her; she would rather become a goblin and be under the orders of the Goblin King. The lights blinked rapidly. She hoped everything would go well. Just as long as Toby could stay with her, she was willing to sacrifice the rest. Jareth had made so many promises months ago, she wondered if he would be mad at her for defeating him.

Jareth looked at her from behind, she was so stunning. He had to keep composure for his own sake. 'Ask what she wants, nothing more. No promises of making her dreams come true.' She still hadn't noticed him, he could hear voices and footsteps downstairs. She seemed so stiff. "Why would you go and do something like that again Sarah." He said to her blankly.

She turned around to see the person who had spoken. The voice she knew too well. Holding her baby brother against her she had tears coming down her eyes. When she saw him her heart began to race.

Jareth almost turned around at that time. It was so painful to see her hurting. Sarah's face almost lit up when she saw him. He could see hope in her green eyes.

"Goblin King, is that really you?"

"Now…now Sarah, Jareth; between old friends like us." He grinned.

"Well it is certainly you." She said annoyed.

He smirked. "What can I do for you, from what I understood you wish to be taken away?"

She remembered her situation. "Jareth, my parents..." She began crying again. "They're dead and the policemen downstairs…" She couldn't keep on. The sobs blocked her throat. He moved closer to her and raised her chin up so that he could look into her eyes.

"I know love." She pushed him away.

"Don't….don't call me that." Then she remembered she needed him very badly. "I—I'm sorry. Please Jareth, you have to take us away to the Underground. Take us away so that I can stay with Toby. Please, I swear I'll never bother you. You won't even know I'm there."

His eyes darkened when she pushed him away. "You know Sarah that once you're in the Underground you cannot come back Aboveground."

"Yes, I know. But it's my only choice. The social services…they will take the baby away from me." She said desperately.

"And you are also aware that you both will be turned into loyal Goblins." He said with a look of satisfaction. Now, that was some revenge.

"Do you really have to?"

"Sarah, I have been generous, if you don't want to accept my terms then you shall remain here." He said to her coldly.

"I know that your angry with me for beating you Jareth, but why take it out on Toby too?" Anger flashed in her eyes.

There was beating on the door. "Open the door Miss Williams, open the door now." Said the policeman whom Sarah recognized has Tom.

Jareth flashed his crystals in Sarah's face. "I suggest you choose your fate love."

She looked at her brother. "Forgive me for this Toby, better together as Goblins then away from you. I understand the terms Goblin King. Please take us to the Underground, right now." She said with a pleading voice.

"As you wish love." Jareth grabbed her arm and in an instant they vanished from Aboveground. Vanished from the law who would have taken Toby away from her, vanished from a world she never felt she belonged to. 'Maybe being a goblin won't be so hard; I will make sure Toby is happy.'

After a few seconds, the two policemen entered the room crashing the door badly. "What the hell…" said Tom while the other one ran to the window and looked down. "There's no way on earth they could have escaped by this window."

"They couldn't just vanish, we'll search the house, and if they're not here… we'll have to report the events to the office."


	4. Where are we?

I do not own the Labyrinth or its characters; I do own the computer from which I'm writing though. Hope you like it so far, feel free to review, even if it's to tell me about something you didn't like. Enjoy!

-

-

-

Sarah was holding onto Toby firmly. The boy had been so good, not a cry, not a movement, she wondered if the child was asleep. She did not need to hold onto Jareth, the King's grip on her arm felt like iron. Within seconds they were all back in the Underground, Sarah felt relieved, she sighed loudly.

"Here you are love, back to the Underground. Welcome home." He smirked as he let go of her arm.

She turned to look at him with her beautiful green eyes. "Thank you, Jareth."

He smiled at her mention of his name. "Your welcome love."

She looked annoyed and from the tone of her voice when she spoke to him she was. "I told you not to call me that! Now, where are we? It doesn't look like anything I saw before."

"Well you're in the castle my dearest Sarah; after all you only saw the throne room and the Esher room, not much of my castle if I must say."

"I don't understand. Why are we in your castle? I thought…" she looked around surprised and anxious.

"You thought wrong Sarah; you never should take things for granted." He smiled insolently.

"So, I've been told. What does this mean Jareth? Are we here to be transformed?" She looked into his mismatched eyes to find the answers to her questions.

He glared back at her and smiled. "Perhaps you understood me wrong Sarah, you are not going to be transformed and neither is the child. Come!"

She though he was ordering her, but it was more of a request. After a few seconds seeing that she wouldn't move he took her arm and pulled her along. She almost dropped Toby who was now sound asleep in her arms. "Watch out, Toby almost fell."

He grinned. "Almost." He pulled her a bit faster through the corridors of his castle. He eventually stopped in front of one of the doors. "Here." He said opening the door. "This shall be Toby's room from now on." He looked at her and grinned. The look on her face was worth the trip.

"His room... As in, he will be living in the castle?" She was troubled.

"Both of you will love, what did you expect? You thought I would turn you into Goblins and make you live in the city? How foolish." He mocked her.

"You said you would, I expected you to do so. I—I don't understand. Explain yourself." She turned to him and took a deep look in his mismatched eyes.

Her eyes were angry. Alright, he had pulled a joke on her. Shouldn't she be relieved she wouldn't become one of his Goblins? That girl! He had spent months worshiping her and even after promising her the world she foolishly thought he would turn her into a Goblin, after all he had offered her. "I remembered you more clever love."

"Will you stop calling me that?" She was exasperated.

"Call you what love?" He smirked. Turning his back on her he entered the nursery. Sarah followed him quickly. The room was absolutely stunning, it was perfect for a little boy, and most of all perfect for Toby. It seemed the room was supplied with everything the baby might need including a vast amount of toys.

"It's very beautiful, thank you for doing all that." She turned to the bed and as she laid the baby in it something struck to her mind.

"Promise me he will be safe here." She asked the King looking deeply into his eyes to find out whether he was speaking the truth or not.

"You are both safe here love, I won't let anything happen to you or to Toby." He glared back at her, and for a second they were both lost in each other's eyes.

She snapped out of it first. 'Damn why does he have to be so good-looking, it hypnotises me. Hey, come on girl. He is an evil and so extremely arrogant Goblin King. Snap out of it.'

"Thank you, thank you very much for all you've done. I'm grateful really, but I don't understand…" She was exhausted; she could barely keep herself up.

"Not now Sarah, you need some sleep. Your body and your mind are exhausted from the events of the night. I suggest you look into this crystal." He smiled warmly to her, showing her a crystal.

Sarah looked into the crystal and all of a sudden her knees felt weak and she fell, only to be caught by the King's strong arms. The crystal had put her to sleep; a sleep that wouldn't allow any dreams for her own sake.

Jareth took Sarah in his arms and brought her to her bedroom, with a little wave of his fingers the door opened to a pink-painted room. Carefully, as if he could have broken her into pieces; he laid her on the bed in between the silky sheets.

Looking at her sleeping peacefully, he waited until he was sure she would be alright. 'My beautiful Sarah. So young and yet so old. Sweet, love. Why did you have to reject me?'

With that thought, he conjured a crystal and disappeared leaving sparkles where he once stood.


	5. Good Morning

A.N. Nope, still don't own Labyrinth.

_I got reviews wow! Thank you so much to all of you who reviewed, I plan to update regularly until it is of course finished. Now if you have any requests or ideas feel free to send them. I'm not sure I get the thing about the cookies but hey tons of them to all of you._

Sarah woke up in a room she didn't know. It took her a couple of minutes to process the events of the night before. She was Underground; Jareth had brought her back to her request; to save Toby. She sat in the bed immediately thinking about her brother. 'Toby! Where is he? He better be okay or that arrogant King is going to hear from me.' She threw her legs off the bed and got up.

'And then again, why would he bring them to the castle, why were they living here?' She shook her head, she had too many questions. Jareth would be able to answer them for her, she hoped. She walked around the room; she was wearing the same clothing as yesterday. She had spent the night in her clothes and they were all messed up.

The room was absolutely beautiful, there was a walk-in closet; which was filled with all the clothing she might need. She rapidly looked around her new stuff to find plenty of dresses and shoes. She pouted her hands on her hips. 'Not a single pair of pants! Damn, it's not fair.' She left the closet to take a better look at the room. In one of the corners was a vanity and the bed she had slept in was just gigantic. She remembered the sheets were extremely soft. There was a door on her left; she opened it to reveal one of the corridors. 'No good, I'll just get lost.' She sighed. She went back to her room and tried the other door, this one opened on a large bathroom.

The bathroom was just as beautiful as her room, it was painted in creamy and pale shades of pink; there was a gigantic bathtub. 'We could fit three in there for sure!' The young girl was absolutely amazed by her surroundings. In the back she could see a shower, a sink and mostly any things she might need to get cleaned. Sarah was too worried about Toby to care, so she left her bathroom.

Sarah paced, then she decided to get dressed, at least it would keep her from thinking about her brother. She opened the door to the walk-in closet, she was certain all of her new clothing would fit her perfectly. Sarah chose a beautiful white summer dress. It was quite simple, but she liked the lines of the skirt and the way the waist was adjusted. She rapidly put the dress on, it fitted perfectly. She went directly to the vanity and looked in the drawers to find a brush and perhaps some lip-gloss. She started looking at her reflection in the mirror while brushing her air.

She thought about Toby, and then her thoughts wandered over the Goblin King. "Jareth." She said in a murmur.

"Good morning." Said a voice behind her, before she even looked in the mirror she recognize who it belonged to. "You called?"

She turned to face him in astonishment. "I didn't call!"

"Oh you didn't?" he mocked. "Well, I clearly heard you speak my name love."

She looked at him in horror. "I didn't call your name, I was just thinking…."

"About me?" He looked pleased, which made Sarah very angry. "Not exactly, but I did want to speak to you… You know that knocking would have been the polite thing to do, Goblin King."

Her use of his title made him groan. "Now, now Sarah, me knocking? In my own castle, how amusing." He smirked.

"Oh! You arrogant…" She couldn't think of another insult to spit in his face. She used the name he resented. "…Goblin King. Why did you have to bring me here in your castle? You know that you cannot stand me, just as I cannot stand you. What is this? Some kind of punishment for defeating you? You want to make me miserable? You gave me all this and you'll take it all away again? Is that why you gave it to me at first?"

"Sarah…" She looked at him breathing heavily. For a moment she stopped breathing, was that sorrow in his beautiful mismatched eyes? "…I will not be taking anything away from you."

"But….then. Why Jareth? Why are you being so nice to me? I destroyed you world." She asked softly.

"Hardly, you destroyed neither the Labyrinth nor the Underground Sarah; you just won and returned home." He smiled sadly. 'You only destroyed me.' His face was expressionless.

She was perplexed, if she hadn't destroyed his world, then he wouldn't have any tangible reason to hate her. She couldn't understand yet but there was another matter on her mind. She decided that she would try to return the Goblin King's kindness; she would try her very best to be nice with him. "Hum, Jareth?"

"Yes love?" He answered blankly. Suddenly the word struck her, but she decided to push it aside in the back of her mind.

"Where is Toby?" she asked softly.

"I believe he is in the throne room right now. He woke me up this morning, he has been fed by one of the maids and I believe he is enjoying himself with his old friends now."

"He is with the Goblins? But it's not safe!" she said panicked.

"Calm down Sarah, Toby is perfectly safe here. The Goblins are inoffensive and quite likable creatures, nobody within these grounds would dare hurt him because they are forbidden to do so."

"You protected him?" The girl was puzzled.

"Well yes love; he is protected just as you are protected. The Underground is quite a dangerous place for an outsider. My creatures are prohibited to hurt or bother any of you. I can promise you that within this castle you both are perfectly safe."

"Thank you Jareth." She was really grateful. She took a deep look in his mismatched eyes, she was unable to read his expression and she hated that.

"Now come…" he offered her his hand. She took it without a second thought. "Let's go eat something. After that I'll give you a tour around the castle." She nodded and fallowed him out of her bedroom.

A.N._ I know this wasn't exactly the best chapter but I found it hard to manage their very first conversation, anyway, what can I say, my problem not yours. Hope your liked it anyway. _

_Thanks for the reviews this chapter has been reedited and rewritten for some part, added a little more info about Sarah's new quarters also. _

_To be continued…soon._


	6. Safe and Sound

Disclaimer: no, I do not own Labyrinth or the character from Henson's movie.

_Thanks for the reviews you guys are awesome, I'm planning on a longer chapter…and many other after that. Enjoy! Thanks to Ukchana for pointing out some of my mistakes, I'll try to improve 'bout that. Yay! Here's another chapter._

Jareth stared at Sarah has they entered the throne room where her brother was. She was relieved, he could tell. She saw that the child was laughing, having quite a good time with three other small goblins. She turned back and smiled warmly at him. "I don't know what to say Jareth, you don't know what this means…"

Even though the Goblin King was pleasantly surprised by her kindness towards him, he did his best to keep his composure. "You are most welcome love. I have to admit that I grew fond of the boy during his last stay." He grinned at her.

Sarah gazed at the King; she couldn't believe her own ears. The cruel, cold, arrogant, not the mention incredibly beautiful Goblin King admitted to liking her baby brother. She was stunned. She gaped. "Oh well, perhaps you'll think differently in a while."

A dark smiled crossed his lips. "And why would my opinion change? If I may ask…" He stood in front of her, demanding an answer.

Sarah was amused. "Relax a bit Goblin King. All I was saying is that your opinion of Toby might change after you hear him crying for ten hours in a row." She grinned.

Jareth's expression was quite unreadable. "Don't you tell me to 'relax', its not appropriate." he said sharply.

Sarah glared at him furiously. "You're so full of yourself Goblin King. It amazes me how arrogant you manage to be! I was just kidding you, try a bit of humour once, it won't kill you."

"Enough." He placed a hand in front of her mouth to keep her shut. "My castle, my laws, my home, my…….let's see…my Everything, Literally. So Sarah, for your own happiness, one small suggestion; learn to respect me, or keep it shut." His eyes were flashing with anger.

As much as she wanted to yell at him and hit his perfect face, she held everything back. He saved them, provided them with a home and food and all the things they needed, she couldn't afford to infuriate him. Not for her sake, but for Toby's. If it would have been just for her, the argument wouldn't have stopped there. She truly loved to infuriate the King a little.

"I respect you Jareth; I owe you that for everything you've done for us. But it wouldn't kill you to try and be a little fun you know. You are extremely arrogant." She looked at him sheepishly.

He almost smiled. Who said he didn't have fun? "Did I forget to mention I'm the damn King? Get down to the Underground my love. Kings _are_ arrogant."

She couldn't keep herself from laughing. "Oh you! And you tell me I just had to fall over the most arrogant of them all." She couldn't help but tease him.

To her surprise, he grinned. "Oh, you annoying little thing; if you are done irritating me for now, do you think we could move to the dinner hall. You made me hungry." He smiled devilishly and held out his gloved hand to her.

She smiled looking deeply into his eyes to see if he was mad. Then she took a look at the baby who was enjoying himself with his newfound friends. Jareth followed her gaze. "He is safe, trust me."

She nodded and took his hand in hers, following him silently for once. Her stomach was protesting; she was very hungry. Jareth looked at her amused. She realised he had heard her stomach growl and blushed in embarrassment. "Sorry….I haven't eaten much in the last two days."

He smiled understandingly at her, and pressed her hand in his gently. They were almost at the dinner hall now. "It's ok Sarah, there are some things I have to ask you, but you need to eat before that. It will have to wait."

She raised an eyebrow. She was amazed by his gentleness. "What kind of things?" She needed to know.

He smiled warmly. "What is this expression you have Aboveground? I believe it is as curious as a kitten." He laughed at that.

Her heart instantly warmed when she heard him laugh. She chuckled herself. "You're right Jareth. I am curious; too curious for my own good." He pushed her gently in the dinner hall.

Sarah's eyes were wide open; the room was large and decorated perfectly. There was a big table in the centre of the place, big enough to fit at least thirty people comfortably. The table and chairs were made out of cherry-tree wood; it was the most elegant set Sarah had seen in her life. The best of all; on the table was enough food to feed an army of Goblins.

Jareth silently motioned for her to sit next to him. He was careful not to bother her as one of the maids brought her a glass of juice that she drank gladly. "It's very good. What is it?"

He smiled knowing his answer would bring back memories. "Peach juice, my love." She looked scared for a moment; it pained the king to see that. "It's not poisoned Sarah; I would have thought by now you would have trusted me."

He gently pushed the glass further. "Should I?" she grumbled looking in her plate, doing her best to avoid his gaze.

Jareth did his best to keep his temper under control. "I had thought that after all I've done now… I would have justly earned it." He was pained.

Sarah looked at him guiltily, she saw how affected he was by the events. "I'm sorry Jareth…" she said softly. "I do trust you; you've been there when nobody was. But you do have to admit, we have a history. I shouldn't have reacted like that."

He looked at her emotionless. "Eat." Jareth knew he had a bad temper, he was aware of everything she had gone through recently, and yet he couldn't stop himself before he hurt her again. 'Damn you Jareth!' he cursed himself.

They had eaten in silence for a long moment before a goblin came in the dinner hall. It was one of the Goblins who had been playing with Toby earlier in the throne room. "Your majesty." said the little Goblin. He had caught Sarah's attention immediately, but the king wouldn't look at him. "Your majesty, the boy…" he tried once more. Jareth turned to face the goblin finally acknowledging his presence. "The child, your majesty…"

Sarah panicked considerably. "Toby; what's wrong with him?" Jareth looked at her, seeing how concern she was for the little boy.

"Well…" he said annoyed at his subject for scaring his Sarah. "what are you waiting for Zulus, speak. You're worrying the lady." The goblin gazed from the king to Sarah and back to the king.

He merely spoke loud enough to be heard by the king. "The child smells worse then the bog of eternal stench…" squeaked the goblin.

This caused Jareth and Sarah to laugh hysterically as they both understood exactly what the Goblin was saying. "Very well Zulus, it will be taken care of shortly. You can go." said the king trying to keep himself from laughing more.

He gazed at Sarah who gazed back and they both couldn't stop themselves from laughing again.

_A.N. Bad, bad author. I know I said it would be longer, I'm working on that. Hope you liked it. Please R&R and let me know. _


	7. Obligations to

Disclaimer: I do not own Labyrinth.

_Thank you so much for your reviews. I love reading them. Here goes another chapter. !_

-

-

After Sarah had taken care of Toby, she headed back to the throne room without too much difficulty. Jareth was sitting on his throne. She found him to be looking very powerful sitting above his goblin subjects. She walked in the room holding Toby in her arms. He stood when she entered the room; when the goblins saw him stood they all followed his gaze and realized Sarah had entered the room.

She saw some of the Goblins look at Toby and smiled. "Don't you worry, he doesn't smell like the Bog anymore." She flashed a smile at Jareth.

"Not like the Bog Lady, much worse." said one of the Goblins bravely.

She laughed and nodded. She had reached Jareth's side. "Hello there little champs…" he said to Toby taking him from her arms. Sarah was surprised by all this and then she remembered what Jareth had told her earlier.

"You really are fond of him aren't you?" she said, her eyes glistening.

"I told you. I had thought of the possibility of keeping him with me if you would have lost back then. I would have raised him as my…." He stopped himself before ending his sentence. He handed her the boy and smirked. "I'm glad that you changed the boy. You should really show him the usage of toilets. He is two after all."

She glared at him angrily. He had been so nice a minute ago. What the hell was wrong with that man? "He just turned two, give him a break. I will eventually show him. We had already started at home but…" Her eyes filled with tears.

He felt bad for bringing back her painful memories. He reached out to touch her cheek. "Are you alright?"

She threw him a murderous glare. "Never mind. Not as if you cared." She moved out of his reach; turning her back on him.

He cursed himself again. After a few seconds she turned to face him. Tears were falling down her cheeks now and she didn't bother to wipe them off. "Damn you Jareth! Why do you have to act like a psycho all the time? You're nice and then you're a jerk. Can you tell me why?" she seemed furious she knew it, but she was only tired of his mood shifts.

He was taken aback by her words, he knew what he had to say shouldn't be said here in front of his subjects. He took a fierce look at them. "Leave now." He hissed. None of them dared to stay, within seconds all of the Goblins had left the throne room.

He looked at Sarah with sorrow in his eyes. "I'm sorry Sarah. I have trouble keeping myself under control when you are near." He said softly.

Her eyebrows furrowed. Had the mighty Goblin King just apologized to her? "What is that suppose to mean?" she asked.

He sighed. "I will answer that question, but after that I believe we will need to talk." He took a look at her expression, her face was blank. She nodded for him to continue. "I have trouble keeping my emotions under control when I'm with you. It's as simple as that. As the King I cannot act like a fool and cringe in front of a young girl. No matter how beautiful she might be."

Sarah smiled at his compliment. She reached out to take his gloved hand in hers. "You don't have to act cruel or emotionless. You're not expected to do so Jareth. You expect too much of yourself. Just act as Jareth; that should be enough." He pushed her away gently.

"My duties as the King, Sarah, are more important that you might realise. The reason it is going so well is because of the way I rule. But that is enough about it. I will try to be more pleasant to you." He looked at her with some kind of tenderness in his eyes.

He turned and faced her; he was so close she could feel the heat of his breath on her skin. Their eyes were locked together. "Now, there is one question I need to ask you. It has been bothering me for some time. Sarah I want you to be totally honest with me. Nothing but the truth understand?"

"Of course."

He sighed and kept on going. "Why have you been crying yourself to sleep every night since you defeated me?"

She was startled. She couldn't believe he knew this. "Have you been spying on me?"

He smirked. "I wouldn't call that spying really. Now, would you care to answer." He urged.

She couldn't believe what she was about to tell him. "Alright, Alright. Ever since I came back from the Labyrinth, I felt a feeling of loss; a very deep one. I couldn't cope with the guilt because…" he was incredibly distracting. They were so close. He grew impatient. "Because…"

He demanded.

Sarah looked at him and he saw that tears filled her eyes. "Because I thought, I had killed you. I thought I had killed the only…" He was suffering from her pain. "The only what Sarah?"

Tears were streaming down her cheeks now. "Never mind." She answered before starting to sob uncontrollably. He took her in his strong arms pulling her into a gently hug. He caressed her hair gently trying to soothe her. "Shh, its OK love; everything is going to be OK." He leant forward and gently kissed the tears away until his lips found hers. It was a brief kiss, he had pulled away rapidly. 'Damn you Jareth, to take advantage of her while she's upset.' He hadn't thought about it before actually kissing her, but the fact that he had kissed her when she was at her most vulnerable made him hate himself.

His lips were soft and their kiss even if it had been brief, was the most amazing kiss she had received. Not that she had received that much. His lips were salty; she could still taste her tears on his lips when he had kissed her. She touched her lips and stared at his expression. His face was cold, deceived and hurt.

She pulled away from him. His expression had hurt her deep down inside. She turned her back on him and walked towards the exit.

He still had one question burning his lips. "Sarah." She stopped but didn't turn to face him. "When you said those words to me; did you understand what you were refusing?" he asked softly. She turned to face him, tears running down her cheeks once more.

She shook her head. "You had Toby, it didn't matter anyway. I had to save him." He nodded; understanding. He walked back to his throne. "Jareth." She spoke his name in a whisper.

He turned, facing her devastated face once more. "Yes, love?"

She smiled weakly through her tears. "I understood what I had left behind the minute you disappeared…" She swallowed. "…and it killed me inside."

She turned and left the room, leaving the Goblin king to stare at the doors.

-

-

-

A.N. _I must admit I didn't know how to manage this chapter. I wanted another confrontation, but it seems I couldn't do it. My fingers wouldn't answer my brain, they typed whatever they wanted. Hope you liked it anyway. Please R&R. The reviews are encouraging me to update. _


	8. Scared and cared

Disclaimer: I do not own Labyrinth or its characters.

_Hello you guys! Thanks for the reviews. One more chapter is coming up. Let's see what my fingers can do… Hope you enjoy it!_

-

-

-

Sarah had been playing with her brother in his room for quite a time. The boy was trilled that he had all his attention. She was relieved to have someone else she could occupy her mind with. Her conversation with Jareth earlier had brought turmoil in her head as well as in her heart. She had had the time to calm down by now, but she didn't wish to meet with the King anytime soon. Toby was lining up little cars and trucks as if they were caught in the traffic. The child looked at his sister. "Sarah." She was too caught up in her thoughts to hear the boy.

"Sarah." He said placing himself in front of her face. "Sarah. Hungry."

She laughed when she saw him trying to get her attention. "I'm sorry Toby, you're hungry? Well I guess we will have to find our way to the kitchen then." She took the toddler's hand in hers and walked him out of the room.

They had walked for a little while when Toby asked to be taken. Sarah smiled at her brother and lifted him up. Sarah knew very little of the castle after just one day and she began to think they were lost. She walked through the twisted corridors for five more minutes and began to panic. Her brother was now crying because he was hungry.

"Sshh Toby, its ok. I will fix this. We're going to find something for you to eat." She sighed. "Jareth?" she called to the ceiling.

He appeared within seconds. "You called love?" He took a look at Toby and asked. "What's wrong with him?"

She looked at him. "Well, he is hungry. He asked for food half an hour ago and….well….we were on our way….but….we…..I mean ….I got lost."

He smirked. "You're lost?" He mocked. "I guess you would like to find the way to the dinner hall now wouldn't you?"

She couldn't believe he was mocking her while her brother was wailing in her arms. She was incredibly annoyed. "Maybe you think you're funny, Goblin King, but the baby is hungry and I will not argue with you until he is fed."

He tilted his head and gazed in her eyes. "Alright. Come." He offered her is hand.

She took it and the three of them vanished only to reappear in the dinner hall. The dinner for Toby had already been placed on the table and there were fruits available for Sarah and Jareth.

She let go of his hand and moved to the table to feed her baby brother. She sat at the table turning her back on Jareth.

The King moved forward the young woman. "Sarah?" he asked.

She barely responded to him, concentrating on feeding her brother. "Hum?"

He smirked. She was enjoying making him feel unimportant. "After the child is fed and put to sleep, would you care to have dinner with me?"

She turned and eyed him. "Of course." She smiled. "I do have to eat after all." She mocked him.

He looked defeated. "Yes, you do. I would like you to meet someone when you're done with the little champs." She eyed him suspiciously. "I think I have found the perfect nanny for the child. I would of course like you to meet her, to have your approval before she actually is given the care of the baby."

She was startled but pleased. "Well, thank you Jareth. It is very thoughtful of you. I would love to meet her as soon as the peanut is done here."

He raised an eyebrow. "The peanut?" he asked.

She laughed. It was a delighted laugh; a laugh that caught his heart and made it jump. "Yes, the peanut. It's a nickname I've been calling him ever since…. I don't know… ever since he was born." She answered.

He smirked. "A peanut isn't something very affectionate."

She turned her back on him and concentrated on feeding the toddler once more. "Aw! Now get off. Nickname him whatever you like and leave me alone with the 'peanut' thing." She said angrily.

He smirked. "Of course love." He grabbed a peach and sat at his place at the far end of the table.

She finished feeding Toby and grabbed an apple for herself, biting in it with hunger. She ate the apple and placed the remaining heart in Toby's plate. She turned to take a look at Jareth. He looked back and smiled.

He raised his head to look at the ceiling; he spoke to her without looking at her. "Are you ready to meet Toby's nanny?"

She smiled but was annoyed that he didn't look at her while he was talking. "Could you look at me when were talking?" He moved and gazed at her. "Thank you. That is a lot better. I am in fact ready to meet her." She replied with an amused grin. She looked at him mischievously. "Maybe I'll be able to get something from you." She mocked.

He smirked. "Sarah, you can get from me absolutely anything you want. I am very willing to give you what you want love."

She smiled. "I know very well what you are trying to imply and I choose to ignore it. Don't we have a nanny to meet?"

He grinned. "Yes love, we done. It's this way, come now." He said while getting up. He walked to where she was sitting with Toby and picked up the child. He held out his gloved hand.

Sarah took his hand and they begin walking out of the dinner hall. "Jareth." She asked.

"Yes love?" he replied while holding Toby firmly.

"Do you ever take off those gloves of yours?" she wondered.

He laughed and looked at her. She was looking up at him waiting for his answer. "Of course, I take them off rarely; at night…most of the time. Why are you asking this?"

She squeezed his hand a little bit tighter. "No reasons in particular. I was just wondering." She looked to see where they were. They were now in the throne room but it was empty. There was not a single creature around; not a goblin, not a chicken and definitely not a nanny. "Where is she?"

Jareth handed Toby to Sarah and conjured a crystal. He looked into the depths of the glass sphere. "She'll be here in a second."

Sarah stood by his side waiting patiently. A knock was heard on the door. "You can come in." Jareth said blankly.

A small woman in her mid-fifties entered the room and bowed. She smiled kindly at Sarah and Jareth. "Your majesty." She said in her soft voice.

Jareth took a step backwards and sat on his throne. Sarah could have laughed at his attitude, but she wouldn't dare. "Please come in Rose. Here is Lady Sarah and the child I have talked to you about." He said coldly.

The small lady walked to Sarah and smiled kindly at her. "Please to meet you milady. This is little Toby I suppose."

Sarah smiled. "You supposed right." She eyed Jareth rapidly and turned back her attention to Rose. "It's a pleasure to meet you Rose. This is Toby, quite a handful sometimes, but a sweet little boy nonetheless."

Rose chuckled. "All the little boys are quite a handful my dear. Do you mind if I take him?" she proposed.

Sarah handed the baby to her. "No, not at all. He was getting heavy." She noticed the boy giggled when Rose tickled his belly. Sarah smiled; she definitely liked that woman. She turned and noticed Jareth's glare, he was wondering if Rose had her approval. She caught his glare and their eyes locked; she smiled and nodded. He tilted his head in sign of agreement.

Sarah turned her attention back to Rose who was now playing with Toby's noise. The baby started to whimper; Sarah decided to let go. 'Let's see how she will be able to cope with his cries.' She smiled to herself.

Rose made soothing sounds and snapped her fingers. Instantly, the baby was wrapped in a warm white blanket. Toby sobbed for a couple of seconds and calmed himself. Sarah was amazingly impressed. "How did…." She began to ask.

"I felt he was cold. He wanted nothing more then to feel warm." The woman replied kindly.

Sarah sighed. "If I could have done that all those years..." She was amused by the thought. "Rose, would you mind bringing him to his bedroom and changing him. I would really like to be able to put him to sleep shortly."

"Of course milady, little Toby shall be ready in a quarter." She bowed before them, still holding the child in her arms. "Your Majesty." She said politely before turning and leaving the room.

Jareth stood behind her. She turned to face him. "What did you think of her?" he asked.

Sarah smiled thankfully. "She's wonderful Jareth. Thank you. I am certain Toby will be perfectly fine with her."

"Of course he will. I told you that you were both protected as long as you are in the castle or on its grounds." He said seriously.

"I remember. How did she do that trick with the blanket? What is she?" She wondered.

He smirked. "She's a human, at least partly. She was wished away as a baby. I believe her father was her only family and he refused to take care of her. He chose his dreams. Rose was adopted by one of the Fae families living in RinthLab city." He explained patiently.

Sarah was startled. "But, if she's human how could she conjure that blanket? Wait a second; Fae family? RinthLab city? There is actually another city apart from the Goblin city?" She couldn't stop questioning him.

Jareth grinned. "Slow down Sarah. Yes there are other cities, and other Kingdoms in the Underground. I believe there are actually thirteen cities within my Kingdom. RinthLab's inhabitants are mostly Fae and half human. You see when someone from Aboveground remains Underground for a long period of time; they begin to change slightly to adjust to immortality and magic. What we have witnessed over the years is that humans usually tend to become part Fae. If you properly learn to control your new-found abilities, then the magic can be powerful."

Sarah's jaw dropped. "Do you mean…are you implying…wait a second. Are you telling me that my brother and I will become part Fae? We will be magical?" She thought for an instant and then gaped. "Immortality?"

Jareth raised an eyebrow. "Perhaps I should explain more over dinner tonight." He was slightly amused by her reaction. "You should go rest in your bedchambers love, you look tired." She nodded and turned to leave. "Oh Sarah?" She stopped and turned to face him; still silent. "I will come to fetch you at eight." She nodded and left the room without a word.

Jareth walked back to his throne and conjured a crystal; he wanted to make sure everything was alright with the 'peanut'. He laughed to himself. 'How endearing.' He thought.

-

-

-

A.N. _There goes another one. Hope you liked it. I enjoyed writing it. Perhaps eventually the little romance might start to show. Please R&R, tell me what you think. _


	9. The Winner

Disclaimer: I do not own the Labyrinth.

_Hey wow! Thank you so much for the reviews Sorry this took longer than usual due to events that were out of my control. Here goes chapter nine. Enjoy!_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

Sarah had walked back to her room at first with the intention of taking a short nap. After walking in her bedroom she had remembered leaving Toby with Rose. It was certainly past fifteen minutes now; she should be putting her brother to sleep. Her decision made she walked out of her bedroom and back into the twisted corridors. She made her way to Toby's room and entered without knocking. What she saw made her smile tenderly; Rose was rocking Toby in her arms while the baby was drinking a bottle. Rose smiled at Sarah when she saw her.

"Good evening Lady." She kept of rocking Toby slowly. "I didn't want to put him to bed before you came to tell him goodnight."

"Thank you Rose that was very kind of you. I'm sorry I'm late, I was busy with Jareth and then I almost forgot it was time for Toby to go to bed." She smiled sheepishly.

"It's not a problem I understand you might be busy with his Majesty." She said kindly.

"Can I hold him?" The nanny handed her the boy who giggled happily at Sarah. "Thank you Rose, you may retire for the night. I will put Toby to sleep."

"Of course Lady, I'll be back in the morning." She turned to leave.

"Oh Rose?" she asked.

"Yes Lady?" she turned to face her.

"If you don't mind, I would really like you to call me Sarah…" The nanny looked a bit panicked so she added. "…I mean when we are together. When Jareth is not there; it's just that, where I used to live I was only Sarah, not any special guest living in a magnificent castle."

"I understand, I felt you were uncomfortable with the title. I will try my best to call you by your name when we are alone; but you have to understand that in front of his Majesty or the people of the Labyrinth not calling you Lady would be very impolite." She smiled. "You are after all a very special guest for his Majesty."

Sarah raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

The nanny smiled knowingly. "You know my dear that the King…"

"Has been looking for you." finished Jareth who was standing behind Rose. She turned to face the King and bowed rapidly in respect.

"Oh, I am so sorry Jareth. I totally forgot the dinner, I just wanted to wish Toby goodnight and we started talking…" Sarah babbled.

"It's alright Sarah, now if you don't mind…Rose could put him in bed for tonight while we have this dinner…we are getting late." He said coldly. "Rose put the child to bed and retire after that."

Sarah handed the baby to his nanny and kissed his forehead. "Sorry Toby, goodnight." She looked at Rose. "Thank you Rose."

Jareth looked impatient in the corner of the room so Sarah went to him rapidly. He offered her a gloved hand and she took it rapidly. Jareth smiled coldly at the nanny; he produced a crystal and within seconds the couple had disappeared.

Jareth and Sarah reappeared hand in hand in the middle of the throne room. Sarah took a look at her surroundings; being transported was still new to her and it made her dizzy. "I thought you said we were late? Why didn't you transport us directly in the dinner hall?" she asked.

He turned to face her. "I thought we could walk to the dinner hall." He answered.

"Oh alright… I'm sorry Jareth." She looked at her outfit sheepishly; she was still wearing the same white summer dress she had picked this morning. "I look terrible; I wanted to go change into something nicer, but I forgot."

He grinned. "You look lovely Sarah." He smiled and turned to open the door. He pulled on her hand gently and they began to walk silently to the dinner hall.

"Hum Jareth?" she asked has they were arriving the dinner hall's doors.

"Yes love?"

"Do you think… that maybe… I mean…" she hesitated. He had been so nice and it was so unlike her to ask for something.

"What's wrong Sarah?" He raised an eyebrow in concern.

"Nothing… nothing's wrong. It's just that….Aboveground I was used to….let say… more clothing choice. Don't take me wrong; I love everything you gave me….but I was wondering if I could have a couple of pair of pants….maybe?"

He smirked. "Well love, I would like to tell you that you can have those pants you request; but you can't."

Sarah looked surprised. "And why is that?"

"It is simply not suitable for a Lady to be wearing pants in the Underground." He answered.

She grumbled. "It's not fair!"

He smirked. "What was that?"

"Oh Nothing, everything's peachy."

"Oh Sarah." He said in amusement. "I'll explain more over dinner, now can we please enter the dinner hall?"

"Of course." She replied. The King took her hand once more and walked her in the dinner hall. Sarah was stunned when she entered. The room was decorated elegantly. The food that usually was just displayed on the table was absent. The usual banquet table had been replaced by a smaller one. On the table there were two candles and a bouquet of white roses. She walked into the room and couldn't stop looking at her surroundings. The dinner was clearly meant to be personal.

She turned to face the King. He was smiling in delight. "Oh Jareth it's so beautiful." She looked at herself once more. "I'm not dressed properly, I'm sorry."

He walked to her and pressed a finger on her lips gently. "Stop saying that. You are beautiful." He lifted her chin and looked into her eyes.

Sarah couldn't stop herself from blushing. There was such intensity in his mismatched eyes that she couldn't hold his gaze. She backed up slowly. "I'm beginning to be hungry." She used as a reason.

The truth was that if she would have stayed there only one more second she would have kissed him. She couldn't do that. 'Right…? You refused him everything he offered you for Toby; now live with it.' She thought sadly.

The King had thought for a short instant that she returned his feelings; that was of course before she had backed up. Wouldn't he ever understand; how many times would she have to turn him down before his feelings would change? 'Don't be a fool. Even if she refuses you until she dies you wouldn't stop loving the girl.' His eyes darkened.

"Maybe we should sit down now." He said.

"But, there is no food on the table."

"They will bring it for us. Please have a seat." He motioned to allow her to sit down and pushed her chair.

"I hope you like it Sarah." He said sitting down. They were facing each other.

She nodded. "It's perfect Jareth…"

She was interrupted by a knock on the servants' door. "Come in."

A woman in her thirties entered the room and bowed. "The food is reading your Majesty."

"Well, then bring it Cassidy." He said coldly.

The servant turned and left coming back moments later with two plates. She placed one in front of the King and bowed and placed the second in front of Sarah before bowing again.

Sarah had to stop herself from making her stand; she knew it would make Jareth mad. So she waited until the woman was gone to speak. Keeping her eyes on her plate; the food looked delicious.

When she heard the door close she looked up at him. "Why are they so formal with me Jareth?" she could feel there was something going on. "What is going on?"

"Nothing…" he began.

"Don't 'nothing' me. There's something you're not telling me." She interrupted him.

"If you would just let me finish." He said annoyed. "You are very special Sarah, yet you don't know it. You are no ordinary guest….now that I think about it….I don't usually have guests. But, that is out of the question. To my subjects you are the Winner; which makes you famous in the Underground."

"Oh, so I'm the first Winner to return to the Underground I suppose."

He laughed at that. "Did you really find my Labyrinth so easy sweet love?"

"No, why? Now wait a minute." She said as she began to understand. "Are you implying that I was the only Winner?"

Jareth smiled and nodded. "Clever has always. You were the only being to beat the Labyrinth."

"Wow, I guess that means something for the Underground subjects." She said in a whisper.

"Yes indeed it does. You could compare yourself to Aboveground celebrities." He grinned.

Sarah looked up at him and began to eat. He smiled and followed her example. They ate in silence for a period of time. Sarah was happy; she also knew Toby was happy. She smiled warmly; it caught Jareth's attention.

"What are you thinking about, if I may ask?"

She looked at him surprised. "Oh, well…I'm just very happy I wished us away."

He stood and walked to where she was sitting. "You couldn't be more happy then I am to have you here… both of you. I'm sorry that it is under those circumstances though."

He offered her a hand. "Shall we dance?"

She took his hand and stood. "Only under one condition…"

He smirked. "And what would that condition be?"

She looked deeply into his eyes. "Sing for me."

He placed a hand on her waist and pulled her closer. They moved to the center of the room and began to dance slowly. Jareth's voice was just as she had remembered it, he was singing their song; or at least she liked to think of it as theirs.

"_There's such a fooled heart  
Beating so fast in search of new dreams  
A love that will last within your heart  
I'll place the moon within your heart."_

They swirled and turned and danced until the song reached to an end.

"_But I'll be there for you ooh-ooh  
as the world falls down."_

Her eyes were closed when they stopped. She whispered. "Thank you." as she opened her eyes.

He was standing there looking at her lovingly; he couldn't believe how well the things had gone this evening. She had been back Underground only days ago, but they were all settling down perfectly. "Jareth?" They had stopped dancing, but he was still holding her in an embrace.

"Yes love." She smiled.

"Was this a date?" she asked timidly.

He looked into her eyes and smiled. "Yes my love."

"I was hoping you would say that." She cuddled closer and looked up to meet his gaze. "Hum Jareth?"

"Hm what?"

"You're going to have to work hard for the next one." She put a stoical face on.

"Why?" he asked glancing down at her.

"I don't know if you'll be able to surpass this." She teased.

She lifted her head and stepped on her tip-toes to kiss him. He growled and pulled her closer to him as he responded to her kiss. The kiss deepened as Sarah through her arms around his shoulders pulling him closer in a passionate embrace.

Jareth broke the kiss first; he pulled away and looked into her eyes. Kissing her forehead he pushed her gently. Sarah realised that they were standing in front of the door of her bedroom. She felt disappointed.

Jareth smiled at her has he motion to the door. "Time to retire to your chambers sweet love or you might turn into a pumpkin."

Sarah smiled as she opened the door. She turned to face him standing in the door frame; she leaned and gently brush his lips with hers quickly. She pulled away and he smiled; taking hold of the doorknob he pulled the door shut leaving Sarah to stare at her bedroom door.

-

-

-

-

A/N _Ah finally done almost 1h30 am. Now that's what I call progress…Do you think the romance is moving too fast? This is my longest chapter yet, hope you liked it. Let me know what you think. Please, please, please Review. _


	10. The new challenge

Disclaimer: I do not own Labyrinth or its characters.

_Thanks for the reviews! Here is chapter 10, enjoy!_

_-_

_-_

_-_

"_I wish the Goblins would come and take you away, right now!" _The king heard the call seconds after he had brought back Sarah to her bedchambers. He sighed, now was not the best time to have a newcomer running his Labyrinth. He shimmered to the throne room where some Goblins were waiting.

"We heard the call your majesty." One of them stated.

"I know, go fetch the child bring it back to the throne room, I'll follow quickly." He rolled his eyes.

The Goblins disappeared and a few seconds later Jareth turned into his owl form and flew Aboveground. When he made his entrance into the room he could still see most of the Goblins were mocking the young man. He was fourteen or maybe fifteen and he looked frightened. He entered through the window and transformed back into his Fae form; facing the young man he took his best Goblin King composure.

The young man took a step back. "You're him aren't you? You're the Goblin King."

"I know very well who I am." He smirked.

"I want my sister back; I didn't mean what I said." He pleaded.

"Oh you didn't? What is said is said Reeve."

"But you don't understand; I have to get her back." He begged.

Jareth smiled devilishly and conjured a crystal in his palm. "Look what I am offering you Reeve."

The boy looked quizzically at the crystal. "What is it?"

"It's a gift. If you move it like this…" he said playing with the crystal skilfully. "It will show you your dreams."

"I don't want your ball. I want my sister!" screamed the boy loosing his calm.

"Reeve…don't defy me …" he hissed.

"Where is she? She must be so scared." He stated.

Jareth smirked. "You know very well where she is." Jareth pointed the window annoyed.

"What the hell?" exclaimed the newcomer.

Jareth sighed. "This is my Labyrinth; your sister is in the castle beyond the Goblin city. You have thirteen hours to solve my Labyrinth or your sister will become one of us forever."

Jareth showed him the clock with the thirteen numbers and two arms. "What a pity." Jareth said before vanishing from thin air and reappearing in his castle. He looked around, he was alone. He went to his throne and sat on it conjuring a crystal. 'Show me Reeve.' He thought.

The young man had met with Hoggle. Jareth smiled to himself. The dwarf hadn't opened the door to the Labyrinth yet. The boy was asking the wrong questions. Jareth was disturbed by the arrival of the Goblins with a screaming baby girl. She was younger than Toby had been; she couldn't be more then ten months old. The poor thing was screaming her lungs out; she was clearly afraid of her companions. The Goblins, except for the one who was holding her, all had their hands on their ears. Jareth laughed.

"Your Majesty, this is Ashayla." said Arum holding the child in his hands as far away from him as he could.

"Thank you Arum." Jareth said taking the baby in his arms cuddling her. "Go! The newcomer has entered the Labyrinth, make sure he doesn't mark his way. Keep changing everything." He ordered.

The usual Labyrinth team of Goblins was used to the newcomers; they loved their job, playing tricks on innocent humans was so much fun. The six Goblins hurried out of the room to fulfil their task. Jareth smiled to the babe, she had stopped crying in his arms. She was a beautiful child, light blond hair and shinny green eyes. The baby started whimpering again; Jareth tried to sooth her cries. "Hush now little one, there is nothing to fright you here." He smiled to her; the baby was crying her little mouth wide open. Jareth then realized the reason behind the cries; which was probably the reason behind the call as well. Ashayla's gums were swollen; the baby's teeth were piercing.

Jareth took off his right glove and gently touched the babe's mouth. The cries stopped instantly; the teeth were still piercing, but the baby was not in pain anymore. "Now see, you're all better." He smiled kindly and put the child down in the middle of the room. She sat in the circle looking at the Goblin king. Jareth summoned his Goblins; he had other business to attend. As they all entered happily the throne room Jareth stood. Within seconds they were all silent.

"This is the babe of the newcomer Ashayla; watch her while I go back to my bedchambers." He knew he badly needed to freshen up and then he would have to scare the boy away.

The child looked happy and safe; the Goblin king smiled and shimmered from the room. He went to the bathroom where he knew a bath would be ready for him. He looked by the window for a short instant; the sun was rising.

-

-

Sarah woke up that morning smiling with contentment. Her night had been restful, she felt revived. Her thoughts went to Toby immediately; she wondered whether he was already awake or not. She threw the covers away and jumped out of bed. She headed to her bathroom but realised the bath was not ready and she had no idea how to make it work. Sarah stopped and faced her vanity mirror. 'My vanity… _Damn_ I can't believe I haven't asked about my friends yet.' She felt ashamed at herself. She knew she had a good reason; her parents had died days ago in a rather abrupt way. She had Toby to care for. 'Well okay, maybe not anymore because Jareth took care of that for me. Rose is perfect.' A knock on the door was heard.

Sarah took a look at herself before saying "Come in!" to whoever was standing behind her door. It turned out it was a young woman who looked a couple of years older then herself. She curtsied before Sarah.

"Please get up. Tell me, what can I do for you?" Sarah asked.

The woman stood and looked at her. "My name is Juliet; his Majesty asked me to get you whatever you might need." She smiled to her.

"Juliet, I'm pleased to meet you. My name's Sarah." She replied kindly.

"Yes of course. My Lady Sarah I will be your personal maid from now on. I was assigned to you yesterday only. Is there anything you might need?" She asked.

"Well normally I would do things by myself but I realized I don't know how the bath works." She smiled in embarrassment.

"That's why I'm here my Lady. When you will need something, speak my name." she assured her.

"Thank you Juliet." She simply said as the maid moved to the bathroom to prepare her bath.

Sarah decided to choose what she was going to wear today. She went to the closet and opened the door walking straight into in. She was looking over some beautiful cocktail gown when she heard the maid behind her.

She turned. "What is it Juliet?"

"Your bath is ready my Lady. You should really be going in now or the water will be cold." She said timidly.

"Fine, thank you." She left the walk-in closet and headed for her private bathroom. When she opened the door there was a light cloud of steam. She looked around her surroundings grabbing a huge bath towel putting in on the hedge of the bath. She stripped and slowly entered the large bath; sitting in the bath she had water up to her neck.

"Boy that feels _so _good. I should have brought my bubble bath though." She took a deep breath and drenched her head under the water. She took another deep breath when she surfaced. 'It feels so good.' Sarah took her time while washing her hair and her body; knowing that Toby was safe and sound with Rose and that she had nothing important to do. It was almost an hour before she got out of the bathroom comfortably wrapped in her towel. She realised that her new maid had chosen her clothing for the day. Juliet had laid a beautiful medieval like dress on the bed; it was almost an exact replica of the dress she used to wear to practice her _Labyrinth_ play in the park. That dress was beautiful, but it brought back painful memories to Sarah. The way she had wished away Toby, the way she had suffered to get him back and the way her world had been turned upside down.

She sat on her bed feeling a little overwhelmed. She hid her face in her hands thinking about Jareth and the events of the past days. "Oh Jareth." She whispered.

Within seconds he was before her standing. He was dressed in black; only his poet shirt was white. He looked stunning. He looked at Sarah; she was still holding her head in her hands. "Sarah." He spoke softly.

She lifted her head in shock and screeched. "Eeee…What are you…" She screeched again remembering her apparel; she held onto her towel tightly trying to cover herself the best she could.

He chuckled. "You called."

"No I didn't." she yelled. "Now get out!" She stood pointing him the door.

"Don't act like a child Sarah, you called for me." He said raising an eyebrow.

"I didn't call for you and I mean it. I barely said your name, I was just thinking. Now that you have your answer I want you to leave." She said angrily.

"I will do as I please love." He mocked. "And I think that what I want now is to stay right here." He smiled devilishly at her.

She gazed at him furiously. "Fine, if you want to be that way." She turned her back on him and took her dress on the bed. She headed to the bathroom and once she was there turned to look at him before slamming the door. Sarah locked the door knowing it was not very efficient against Jareth. She began to dress rapidly muttering under her breath. "_Jerk_." When she was done, she left the bathroom and return in her bedchambers. Jareth was nowhere to be seen. 'Good.' She thought. She went to her vanity and took her brush. She saw that there was a note on the mirror.

_Dearest Sarah,_

_I had business to attend to, but it would please me the most_

_if you cared to join me in the throne room in an hour. _

_Yours, _

_Jareth_

'Fine.' She was glad she had some time for herself before meeting with him again. After adding some lip gloss to her make-up she headed out of her room. She wanted to pay a visit to Toby and Rose.

-

-

-

_AN. This was one of my toughest chapters yet. I wasn't exactly sure where I wanted this to go at first but everything is coming together now or so I hope. Please review, I love to read all of them…_


	11. Where is she or who is she?

_A.N. Thanks for the reviews, I apologise for the wait; I know it was a bit long… I might try to post two this week to make up for that. Hope you enjoy…._

-

-

-

Sarah opened the door and sighed; Toby was on the floor playing with some soft baby toys. She came in the room wondering where Rose could be. "Hey peanut what are you playing with?" She said kneeling down next to her baby brother.

The child's eyes lit up and he smiled at his sister. "Sarah!" he exclaimed throwing himself in her arms. "Look Sarah." he shoved one of the squishy toys in her hands. "Mine toys."

She hugged the boy and laughed. "Yes peanut it's all yours, all the toys here are Toby's toys." The boy grinned.

Sarah got to her feet and lifted the boy in her arms. "Where is your nanny Rose?" she inquired. The baby shook his head.

Sarah jumped when she heard the door open; she turned around to see who was coming in. "My God Rose, where were you? You scared the hell out of me."

"I'm sorry milady, I was called to the throne room and Toby wouldn't leave those toys. I left only a few minutes." She apologised bowing before Sarah.

Sarah shook her head angrily. "Don't please. It's actually beginning to get to my nerves. It's alright Rose, you can leave him in his room sometimes; he is safe here." She stated.

The nanny stood. "Of course he is safe in his room Sarah. You should not be here though; I think his majesty is waiting for you in the throne room."

Sarah handed her the baby boy kissing him on the forehead. "So what, he can wait." She said carelessly.

Rose had a knowing smile. "What's wrong? Are you mad at him?"

Sarah took a stop backward and glared at the older woman. "I'm not mad, it's just that he cannot expect me to obey his every will."

Rose laughed gleefully. "Of course he expects you to obey; you are one of his subjects now my dear. Or did you forget that fact?"

Sarah just glared at Rose her arms crossed on her chest. "Of course I did not forget that fact. It doesn't mean I'm going to obey him. I never had that kind of authority back home."

Rose was surprised. "Didn't you have a king Aboveground?"

Sarah grinned. "Kings have no meaning Aboveground there are some of them but from the place I came from there was no King. We submit to the law. The same law I escaped because they tried to take Toby away from me."

Rose was perplexed. The woman had no memories whatsoever of her short life Aboveground all she knew was her Fae family. "Why would they take the child away? You wished him away?"

Sarah was indignant. "I would never have done that, _never_!" She stormed out of the room furious that Rose would think her capable of wishing her baby brother away again.

She walked angrily to the throne room where she knew Jareth was waiting for her. She opened the room and walked in unaware of the Goblins playing with the young baby girl. Jareth stayed on his throne looking at her making her way through the room.

She stopped when she had arrived in front of him. Glared at him furiously and put her hands on her hips. "What is it that you want, your majesty?" she mocked nastily.

Jareth blinked and stood. "Don't take that tone with me Sarah. I asked you to be here half an hour ago, I should be furious not you." He walked to her closing the distance between the two.

She stared at him right in the eyes; she couldn't calm herself not even his icy glare could break her anger. She was hurt and it infuriated her. "You don't know what your talking about," she hissed "now can I go back to my room or you want to bother me some more?"

He took hold of her wrist and pulled her closer. "Don't defy me Sarah; you must know by now that it is not a wise thing to do." He said sharply in her ear.

She pulled her wrist; he tightened his grip. "Let go of me." She snapped.

Still holding her wrist in a painful grip he motioned to one of the Goblins. "Bring her." Sarah looked at him wondering he was talking about whom.

It was then that she saw the little girl in the center of the room. Her eyes turned to Jareth. If looks could kill, Jareth would have been ashes at that moment. She flinched "How could you? You…you….you…."

"Amazing Goblin King…?" he smirked.

"You horrible monster….it's a baby…only a baby." She tried to pull out of his grip again. "Let me go this instant" she screamed "you're hurting me."

"Oh! And where did you see that this bothered me?" he said coldly.

She used her free hand to slap him across the face. "I hate you." She spat at him venomously.

His eyes at that moment were the most terrifying thing she had ever seen. She was scared to death trying to figure out what might be his reaction; though she refused to let it show.

"Never...I mean _never_ think of doing that again…you might not live to tell about it. Am I making myself clear?"

"Crystal." She lowered her eyes and looked at her wrist; she was certain there would be a bruise where he was holding her.

"Ashayla is the baby's name; her brother will be loosing her to me in just seconds since my only reliable nanny is currently busy with your baby brother I want you... to take care of her for me." He said calmly.

Sarah refused to speak to him; she nodded and as soon as he had let go of her wrist she took it in her hand to massage it gently. He looked at her wrist and was pained that he had inflicted her harm. "Let this be a warning."

She turned her back on him and walked to where the baby was sitting. She took the child in her arms and left the room rapidly. Tears were streaming down her face and there was no way she was giving him she pleasure of seeing her breakdown. She cursed herself for crying and she cursed him for breaking her.

-

_-_

_A.N. This is it, I know it was short and not very sweet but I couldn't imagine Jareth being any other way when he is angry...hope you all liked it...I promise this is not the end of it...I'll update soon...please...pleaseeeee...review...I would really appreciate it._


	12. The time after

_A.N. Thanks for the reviews, I enjoyed reading all of them. Here comes another chapter, hope you enjoy!_

_Oh right! Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Labyrinth, nor the movie, nor the mangas, nada… I do own the characters that I came up with though._

-

-

-

Sarah was pacing around her room holding a small child in her arms; she knew that this baby would soon leave the castle because the clock had chimed about an hour ago. The baby girl was asleep; the innocent child. Sarah rocked her in her arms slowly and tenderly. Ashayla was keeping her busy and it kept her mind off Jareth.

She sat at the edge of her bed and looked at the door; she was certain the Goblin King would be coming for the baby shortly. She sighed; she wasn't ready to face him again. She placed the baby on her bed gently putting one pillow on each side of her so that she couldn't move too much. She held her bruised wrist in her other hand. "Jerk." She muttered.

A knock was heard on the door. "That is most definitely not him. Come in." she said in a louder voice.

The door opened and Toby walked in the room smiling happily; Rose was walking right behind him. "Sarah?" Rose questioned keeping her eyes low. "I am sorry to disturb you but his majesty wanted me to come fetch the child."

Sarah picked up the baby girl and held her close. "The hell you are… if he wants the baby he just has to come and get it."

Rose moved closer. "Please milady, understand… his Majesty is enraged and you should not displease him."

Sarah stubbornly turned her back on the nanny. "I don't care."

"You shouldn't defy him young Lady; he has done much for you." The nanny grounded.

Sarah's eyes flashed with anger; she turned to face the nurse. "Who do you think you are to talk to me like that? You're not my mother. Leave Toby here and go to your beloved King we don't need you."

"I know why you are mad milady; I'm sorry for what I said." Rose apologised.

"You are forgiven… but I still want you to leave." She said stubbornly.

"Sarah really; you do not want to trigger his Majesty's wrath." pleaded the nanny.

Sarah turned her back on her to help little Toby to her bed and laid Ashayla next to him. "Leave." The nanny turned and left the room feeling sorry for the young woman; she was certain the girl was reacting that way because she was afraid of her feelings.

When Sarah heard the door close she turned. She picked up Ashayla and looked at Toby who was bouncing on the bed lightly. "Having fun peanut?" she smiled at him fondly. The boy yawned loudly and rubbed his eyes. She laid him between the covers as she lay beside him with the baby girl between them. Her emotions had drawn her; she was asleep the moment her head hit her soft pillow.

-

-

Jareth heard a knock on the door of his study. He had taken shelter in his study to think calmly without the Goblins running and yelling around him. He was expecting Rose with the young babe. "Come in."

Rose peered through the opened door and entered. She curtsied before her King before saying the words she knew she might regret. "She refused to give me the child. She refused I looked after Toby for the day and yelled at me to leave your Majesty."

He raised an eyebrow at her. "Did you tell her of the consequences of her refusal?"

Rose kept her eyes low. "Yes your Majesty, I did mention to her you would be furious with her."

He stood. "And yet she refused to give the babe?" The nanny nodded. "I cannot say I did not expect her to react that way. I will have to find some kind of punishment; she cannot defy me like this." He spoke more to himself then to Rose.

Rose tried to hide a knowing smile. "She's a young one, your Majesty; she has feelings she doesn't understand."

Jareth threw her a cold gaze. "Enough. Surely she will come to terms with what happened to her lately in time. I did not ask for your opinion I believe… she has a bad influence on you Rose."

Rose bowed. "I'm sorry, your Majesty, I forgot my place."

Jareth had a satisfied smile. "Take the day Rose; go fetch Toby in her rooms around five."

"Yes your Majesty." She said before exiting the room silently.

Jareth stood in the same spot for a while. He did not want to have another confrontation just now but he knew the baby couldn't stay with her any longer or she wouldn't let it go. The foster family for Ashayla had already been contacted and they were expecting their babe now. He sighed; this was not going to be pretty. After conjuring a crystal the king disappeared from his study.

-

-

When he appeared in the room he saw the sleeping forms on the bed. Now this wasn't going to go well he knew it for a fact. He moved closer to the bed until he could reach Sarah; he shook her arm gently trying to wake her up. "Sarah wake up." He said impatiently.

She stirred and opened her eyes. Her eyes went wide and she instantly sat in her bed. "Jareth!"

"Give me the child." He asked softly knowing how stupid it sounded coming from him.

She hid the sleeping babe behind her for protection. "No. Go away Goblin King."

"Sarah…" he repeated his voice menacing now. "There are parents waiting for her in one of the thirteen towns; loving parents."

Sarah took the child in her arms gently careful not to wake her up. "She has loving parents; parents that did not want their baby taken away because of her selfish older brother."

Jareth sighed. "He lost Sarah, her memory is erased and all of her family Aboveground doesn't remember her. No wrong has been done. She will live a happy life under my rule. Now…give me the child."

Sarah handed him the sleeping baby and looked at Toby for a short moment. "She will be alright?" Jareth nodded.

As he turned to leave she caught his arm. "Jareth…"

"Hm." He grumbled looking at her bruised wrist.

She locked eyes with him. "I'm sorry."

"I know love… for the meantime; you are to stay in your room." She looked at him gaping. "You have to be punished for your attitude towards your King love. Your meals will be brought to you and Rose will fetch Toby at five. After that, we can discuss at dinner."

As she opened her mouth to reply he stopped her with his hand. "This is not a date; I am not asking you to be there for dinner Sarah, I am ordering you."

She glared at him furiously. "The hell you are; why don't you just take apologises like anybody else?"

He smirked. "You will be there. I am not anybody else." With that he left her room disappearing in thin air with Ashayla. Sarah looked at her brother and walked to the door; she tried to turn the knob. He had locked her in. She looked at the ceiling cursing under her breath. "Bastard" She was certain for a moment she had heard someone laugh.

-

-

_A.N. Here goes another one, please review; let me know what you think. I love reading you guys. _


	13. Where did he go?

A.N. I am truly sorry for the delay between the chapters. The semester has just begun and the professors are already giving a lot of homework. I plan on updating regularly, but it might not be as frequently as before. Thank you for all the wonderful reviews it was a pleasure reading them and it surely gave me the energy needed to write this new chapter. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Labyrinth. The movie and related products are Jim Henson's company.

And here our story continues…

-

-

-

Sarah was sitting on the bed with her brother; the boy was starting to be impatient. Sarah was certain Jareth knew her brother would soon get impatient without any toys or things to do. Sarah sighed; Toby had started whining and she couldn't find anything to soothe him. "Toby wants toys!" the boy began pleading.

Sarah took the boy and sat him on her lap. "I'm sorry Toby; you can't have your toys now." The boy started screaming again. "Hush now, you know your toys are in your room and now you're in my room."

"Want my room." He kept on screaming. Suddenly the boy closed his eyes and disappeared from his sister's room.

Sarah rapidly got up and began looking around frantically. She got on her knees and looked under the bed, but Toby was nowhere to be found.

"Oh no, oh no. This can't be happening." Sarah couldn't think straight; she had seen her brother disappear into thin air. 'How can this be possible?' She paced around the room anxiously before opting for her very last option, Jareth.

She growled; she hated the fact that she needed him again. "Jareth!" She waited and looked around. She went to the door and tried to open it for a second time. It seemed to her that he was ignoring her.

Her eyes got darker as anger took possession of her. How dare he was ignoring her? How could he do something like that? She was certain that he had heard her call. Toby had disappeared how could he not care? It was then that she realized that he couldn't know Toby had disappeared; he simply might have thought she wanted to be freed from her rooms.

"Jareth!" she screamed desperately. She needed to find Toby fast; she didn't understand how, but she was sure he wasn't safe. "Jareth please, I need you." She screamed looking at the ceiling for an obscure reason.

Jareth appeared in the room and looked at Sarah. He shook his head when he realised she was looking at the ceiling. "Just what are you doing Sarah?" he asked with a half-smile.

Sarah turned rapidly and looked at him. "I was calling you. What did you think?" she said with a frustrated voice.

He smirked. "What's with the ceiling thing then?" he mocked her.

"I...I don't know...it isn't important..." she caught her breath "Toby disappeared."

He furrowed his brows and looked around him. "What do you mean he disappeared you were locked in your room how can you lose him here?"

She glanced at him furiously. "I didn't lose him!" she spat at him. "I am telling you he disappeared...poof! Abracadabra! Understand? Now tell me what you did with my brother!"

Jareth closed his eyes and produced a crystal. "No need to be childish love." He took a look into the crystal and offered Sarah his hand. She stared at him in shock as he grabbed her hand with impatience. Within seconds, both the King and Sarah had vanished from her bedchambers.

"I'd like you to tell me when you do stuff like that Jareth." She hissed when they reappeared in front of Toby's room. Sarah had gowned accustomed to the corridors and she recognised the door with the star labelled on the knob.

-

-

-

Jareth smirked. "I'm sorry you felt uneasy." He turned the doorknob and entered the room before Sarah. "Here he is."

"Oh my god, how did he get here?" she asked running to her brother lifting him in her arms. "I was not kidding Jareth, he really disappeared." She said turning to face him with the child in her arms.

Toby smiled holding onto one of his small cars. The boy stretched out his arm to show the car to Jareth. "Mine toys."

Jareth smiled fondly at the boy. "Yes peanut," he said with a grin at Sarah. "To answer your question love, I think our boy here transported himself."

Sarah was astonished. "What do you mean transported himself?" She looked at Jareth while putting her brother down.

Jareth looked at the boy who had begun to play on the ground. "I mean that at will your brother can vanish from one spot and reappear in another."

Sarah looked at Toby blankly. "I understand what transport means but how can he do that? I know you said we would come into powers of some sort but this? Why can he do that and I can't?"

Jareth moved closer to her and put his hands on her shoulders. "Sarah, Sarah, Sarah, are you jealous? You will come into your magic too if that is not already the case. From what you told me, I am guessing you brother can blink; which means to go somewhere he has to think about it and close his eyes."

Sarah backed away from Jareth uncomfortable to his touch. "It's not safe. I cannot prevent him from going anywhere. It's not safe!" she said desperately.

Jareth flinched and his eyes darkened. "If you want it like that, close your eyes," he sighed, "well, close them." He ordered when she stared at him with eyes wide open.

"Jareth…I…" she started.

Jareth's brows furrowed. "I said…_close _your eyes!" he growled. Sarah shut her eyes tightly. "Now, think about one place where you would like to be," he continued softly, his voice only above a whisper.

Sarah disappeared the next second. "Rose," yelled Jareth, "you are to attend in Toby rooms now." He sent her the crystal containing the message and he disappeared leaving Toby to follow Sarah.

-

-

-

Sarah appeared in the heart of the forest on the side of a small lake. There was a waterfall falling into the lake and a huge rock right in the middle of the pond. Sarah was breath taken; the place she was in was almost exactly what she had seen in her head; the peacefulness of the place she had discovered made her love it instantly. Jareth had appeared behind her only a short moment after she had arrived. His teleportation was a lot faster then hers due to the amount of magic he possessed.

Sarah turned around when she felt his presence behind her. Her eyes were filled with tears. Jareth walked rapidly towards her and took her in his arms; his face expressing nothing but concern. "What's wrong? What happened?"

Sarah half laughed half cried, smiling through her tears. "It's so beautiful here, it's amazing." Jareth just held her against him for a moment; he then took her hand in his and led her to the lake.

Sarah sat on a large rock near the lake without letting go of his hand. He stood on her side enjoying the view and this moment of peace and silence between them. Sarah leaned against him and held his hand tightly in both her hands. Jareth looked down on her and decided to break the silence. "This is my favourite place in the kingdom. I thought it was funny that you picked this place since it should be secret."

Sarah's eyes were close and the sound of his voice was like a soft tune in her ears. "I saw it in my head, because I have had dreams of this place Jareth."

Jareth nodded even if she couldn't see him. "Why can't you comply with me Sarah? Don't you see how perfect it could be?" he sighed, "I want nothing more then your happiness love."

Jareth moved to face her and pulled her up slowly. Sarah kept her eyes close but the tears had stopped flowing. "Jareth," she whispered when opening her eyes. He pulled her into a sweet and passionate kiss.

She threw her hands around his shoulders and pulled him pressing her lips on his harder. Jareth's hands fell to her waist and he pulled her closer against him. They were so tightly close together that there seemed to be only one person in the forest. "Jareth," she moaned against his lips. As a response he only kissed her deeper and more passionately than ever.

Sarah started to be troubled by her own emotions and tried to pull away but Jareth was just too enticing. She did the only thing she could think of and closed her eyes. Sarah disappeared in the blink of an eye, leaving Jareth to stare at the spot where she once stood.

-

-

-

A.N. Dun, dun, dun… Hope you liked it…. And forgive me for not updating for a while. Blame it on my professors! Disclaimer, I do not own Charmed; but I did take the idea of the blinking from there… don't sue me…. Review my story! Hihi


	14. Behave yourself !

A.N. Hey you guys! Thanks for the reviews.

Disclaimer: I do not own Labyrinth or its characters.

-

-

-

Sarah paced around her room; she was convinced she had made Jareth angry by leaving him plainly like that. She needed to concentrate on something else; knowing that the dinner was approaching was making her nervous since she couldn't explain her attitude towards Jareth. It had felt so good to be with him she couldn't believe it, but when they were kissing she felt she couldn't control herself anymore and became afraid. Her feelings were so mixed up; she wasn't sure whether she had the right to feel what she felt for Jareth. Shouldn't she hate him for all he had done? On another side, he had been there for her and he had helped her keep Toby and keep him safe.

Sarah growled. She hated being torn apart; she wanted to get her feelings straight, but she didn't know how to do it. She went to her walk-in closet and opened the door, taking the resolution to concentrate on her apparel for the dinner. After rambling through her numerous dresses she chose a long pink shaded dress. The dress had delicate sleeves and an empire waist. Sarah changed into the dress and left the closet to go sit at the vanity to refresh her make-up.

There was a knock on the door and Sarah stood up nervously. "You can come in."

The door opened slowly and Rose and Toby appeared in the room smiling brightly. "Hello Sarah."

Sarah smiled with relief. "Hi Rose, hello Toby baby." She said to her brother kneeling at his level to hug him tenderly.

Rose smiled and said softly, "since you will be busy with his Majesty tonight I thought you might want to say goodnight now. Was everything alright earlier?"

Sarah stood. "Thank you Rose that is very kind. Everything is fine. Oh! Right, you need to know that Toby as started to develop some magic and he can blink," she smiled proudly before continuing "and I can too."

Rose laughed with delight. "Toby is coming fast into his powers. But I do believe that you had some magic before coming back milady."

Sarah stared at Rose. "What do you mean before I came back, I just started to use my magic?"

"Magic can be a part of you without you knowing it my child; I believe you were given powers before…don't you remember?"

Sarah could hear her own voice in her head echoing precise souvenirs. "_But what no one knew was that the King had fallen in love with the girl and had given her certain powers."_ She said out loud.

"That's right." Said the nanny.

Sarah sat on her bed thinking. "Jareth has given me powers?" she looked at Rose questioning her.

Rose picked up Toby and smiled at Sarah. "You should kiss him now."

Sarah blushed. "Huh? What…"

Rose couldn't help but giggling at the young lady's misunderstanding. "I meant Toby milady." She chuckled.

"Oh right," Sarah stood up and walked to them kissing her brother on the forehead and then on the nose making him giggle. "You didn't answer my question," accused Sarah glaring at Rose.

Rose simply smiled. "I don't believe I should either; ask his majesty, he should be able to explain." Without another word the nanny and the child disappeared instantly.

"I'll never get used to that." Sarah mumbled to herself. She walked to the vanity and caught a glimpse of herself in the large mirror. She bit her lip nervously; it was time to face him now. She used her new found abilities to transport herself in the throne room instantly.

-

-

-

Sarah reappeared in the throne room and fought to regain her balance for a few seconds. She sighed as she realised the room was full of mostly drunk goblins. The creatures were running everywhere happily; one of them hit Sarah in the legs while running which caused her to fall to the floor abruptly. This event caused a major crisis of general hilarity on the goblins behalf. Sarah growled and stood; the bare floor had been hard on her body. "Stop laughing now!" she snapped infuriated.

To her surprise, they all stopped moving and laughing immediately. Sarah smiled very proud of herself. "Thank you. I would like to see the King, could any of you tell me where he is?" she asked gently.

"His majesty is in his study missus," answered a little goblin.

Sarah smiled at the goblin. "What is your name little one?"

"Lily missus, like the flower," said the goblin proudly.

Sarah chuckled and smiled at the creature again. "Thank you very much Lily, you were very helpful." She turned around at the other, now completely silent, goblins. "You behave yourselves," and with one last look at the throne room she added, "You should really clean this mess." Closing her eyes she focused on Jareth's study and disappeared.

-

-

-

She appeared in the study and came face to face with Jareth who was sitting at his desk patiently. He raised an eyebrow at her and smirked. "I see you are enjoying the possibilities of this new power love, but you should be careful about something."

Sarah walked to the desk closing the space between them. "Really, what should I be careful about Jareth?"

Jareth grinned and stood. "Something called _privacy_ I believe." He walked to the shelves and picked-up a book. "You might have interrupted some important business of mine."

Sarah bit her lip. "I'm sorry, you are right I shouldn't have come in like that without knocking first. Its just that I needed to see you and the only way I know to do it is by thinking of the room in which I am to go."

Jareth furrowed his brows. "Oh, you want to see me now, don't you?"

"Please, don't be like that. I wanted to apologise for what I did." She said softly.

Jareth's eyes darkened and he turned his back on her. "And what did you do exactly?"

Sarah sighed and walked up to him. "Please Jareth, I said I was sorry." He did not move nor speak. "Fine," she took hold on his arm and pulled it; forcing the king to turn and face her. She looked into his eyes, "I shouldn't have left you like that without a word it was not a very nice thing to do; for that I am truly sorry." She pouted when he refused to speak.

"You should take this apology, it is not for anybody else." she said before turning her back on him to leave.

He caught her arm before she had the chance to take her leave. "Wait, not that I liked it in any way; but I think I understand."

He took her hand in his gloved one. "Well at least that makes one of us," she replied pressing his hand.

He led her to one large leather sofa she had never seen in the room before. He sat and pulled her next to him. Sitting on the same sofa they both moved so that they could face each other and stared at one another for a few instants. "Talk to me Sarah, don't run away."

"I wasn't running away," she began; she stopped when she caught his glare. "All right, maybe I was. It's nothing against you Jareth, on the contrary."

He nodded calmly even if he wasn't sure he understood everything. "Jareth, I have one question for you," she said softly. When he motioned for her to continue, she asked, "Did you give me certain powers the first time I came in the Underground?"

Jareth nodded, "I did. Because you had defeated me you were entitled to some of the power of the Labyrinth which I gladly gave you. Nothing exceptionally powerful thought." He said with a smile.

Sarah bit her lip nervously, "Only because I had defeated you?"

Jareth furrowed his brows. "Mostly, what's on your mind that you are not saying love?"

Sarah stood turning her back on Jareth and whispered softly. "_But what no one knew was that the King had fallen in love with the girl and had given her certain powers."_ She turned to face him nervously.

He stood and closed the space between them taking both her hands in his. "The thing with that book is that it's wrong in many aspects." Sarah nodded; she wasn't sure whether she was glad or sad.

Jareth smiled; Sarah was keeping silent. "I think that there are not a lot of people who ignore the fact that the king has fallen in love with the girl." Sarah jumped and lifted her head up.

She whispered his name softly, "Jareth!"

He smiled devilishly. "What can I say Sarah? You fascinated me long before I met you. After our first encounter I was obsessed by you and I wanted nothing more then to be with you, which you refused me unfortunately."

She looked at him sheepishly, "Which I am really really sorry for doing; but I think that I made that clear the other day. You might think that your intentions were clear, but I thought of you as the enemy, I thought you wanted to lure me so that I would loose. I understand that I was wrong, but you were too."

Jareth smiled and brought her closer to him hugging her tightly. "Indeed I was, I thought I had you all figured out; I thought you would say you wanted to stay with me. How foolish was I then, you are just as stubborn as I am."

Sarah looked at him pouting. "I am not!"

He merely laughed at her. "Even too stubborn to admit it love, I saw you earlier." He stated with a grin.

She resisted the urge to lean against him and asked, "What did you see exactly?"

"You would make a wonderful Queen." He simply answered. "You were quite amazing in the way you handled the goblins, and I should probably tell you that they are presently cleaning up my throne room."

Sarah laughed cheerfully; she couldn't believe he had witnessed her grounding his goblins. "I'm sorry, but I don't understand how you manage to stay so calm when they are running around like a bunch of hyperactive five years-old."

Jareth smirked and hugged her tighter. "Simply because they do not always act like neurotic five years-old, we should be going to the dinner hall now, our dinner is probably ready."

Sarah smiled and nodded, this dinner was going to be very pleasant, she was sure. Holding each other in a tight embrace they disappeared in a swirl of silver glitter.

-

-

-

_A.N. I almost continued on with the dinner scene but it would have been longer before my update and I thought that it would have been maybe a bit too long. So keep in mind that this discussion or interaction will be continued in chapter 15. Hope you enjoyed. Please give me some feedback, reviews people, they surely make me write more._


	15. I am not going away

_A.N. Thanks for the reviews; they are extremely appreciated. On with the story, I do hope that you like the turn it's taking…but I'm not quite done yet…hihi_

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Labyrinth or its characters…. I would really like to though, but unfortunately, I don't.

-

-

-

Sarah and Jareth appeared in the dinner hall; they were still holding each other closely. Sarah smiled and let go of Jareth, moving to her respective seat. Jareth pulled her chair for her and waited for her to sit down; when she was comfortably seated he went to sit at his place. They looked at each other for a few moments without talking. Juliet came in moments later with a tray of hot food, she bowed and she brought the plates to the King and Sarah.

"It looks delicious, thank you Juliet." said Sarah kindly.

"You're welcome Miss Sarah." Said Juliet has she curtsied. She did the same for her king and left the room rapidly.

Jareth raised an eyebrow. Sarah could see the hint of amusement in his eyes. "What's so funny Jareth?"

He gave her a mischievous smile. "You are," he answered. He took a sit of wine before finishing his thought. "You are so lovely to my people it amazes me."

"Don't you mean everyone except your Goblins?" she asked teasingly.

"No, you were incredibly kind to my Goblins. The little one who gave you the information about my hiding; you thanked her. She must think you're a Goddess or something right now!" he said with a laugh.

Sarah smirked. "That must be hard on your ego."

"No my love, I am fully capable of sharing with you." He said grinning.

She stuck her tongue at him. "You love yourself so much Goblin King, you couldn't share the attention." Sarah said with a smirk.

Jareth looked defeated. "Why are you so eager to hate me Sarah and yet so reluctant to love me."

Sarah's smile faded gradually as he was speaking. "I didn't mean to hurt you Jareth. I was just teasing you about your ego; it wasn't anything really mean."

"Nevertheless…" he said directing his cold glare at her.

Sarah tried to take his hand on the table but he took it away. "I don't hate you Jareth, and I don't want to hate you, I'm sorry." She said softly.

Jareth stood and left the room without a word or a glare at her. "Jareth!" she cried. She got up and ran after him. "Don't go," she said placing herself in front of him. "I don't want you to leave me alone."

He glared at her, his expression hidden by a cruel mask. "That's right, because you do that a lot better then me…" he smiled cruelly to her, "leaving people alone."

The tears were threatening to fall, but all that could be seen was the water in her eyes. "You don't have to be so cruel…" turning her back on him, she began to run away.

He stood there for a few seconds and then conjured a crystal. He could see that she had arrived in her rooms. Sarah ran to her bed and let herself fall hardly on it, crying. He dismissed the crystal and disappeared.

-

-

-

He stood in front of her door, not knowing what to do. He cursed himself for the hundredth time that day. That girl, she brought the best out of him as well as the worst. He wondered why it couldn't be easy between them. He built up all his courage and knocked on the door softly.

"Go away whoever you are!" screamed Sarah from inside.

He knocked again. "I said go away _Jareth_!" she cried.

"Open the door Sarah, I am not arguing through a door."

"Great! Then leave, cause you are not coming in." she retorted.

"Of course I am coming in." he said when he appeared in her room.

Sarah was lying on her bed; her head hidden deeply in her pillow. "I don't want to see you anymore. Go away." She yelled in her pillow.

Jareth smiled against his own will. The goblin King thought about how charming she acted, just like a child. "I'm not acting like a child." said Sarah against her pillow.

Jareth raised an eyebrow. "What did you just say?"

Sarah turned her head and sat looking at him. She was exasperated, but he could see she had been crying. "You heard me pretty damn well."

Jareth began to move closer but was cut short. "Don't!" she said pointing him.

He raised both hands in a brief sign of defeat. "I did not say you looked like a child Sarah." He said patiently.

Sarah shot him an angry stare. "Yeah right, I heard you." She snapped.

Again he began to move closer. "I said, don't move!" And again, he stopped. "I thought you acted childish and that it was cute, but I swear Sarah that I never said it aloud."

She furrowed her brows. "What do you mean?" she asked not trusting him.

"I think you read my mind." He replied dumbly. His mind was racing for a better answer, but he found none. "Somehow, I think you've became a telepath."

"What?" she cried aloud, "but I don't want to be a telepath. I don't want to read your mind; especially not yours." She added angrily.

"Sarah please, I didn't mean to hurt you."

"Oh please, don't give me that crap; you pushed me down when I was already on my knees." She retorted.

He sighed in exasperation and walked decidedly to her bed not hearing her protests. He took her by the shoulders firmly and looked in her eyes. "I love you Sarah and I am not going away." He placed a soft kiss on her mouth delicately. He breathed heavily against her cheek and whispered in her ear. "I love you Sarah and I will never leave you." She nodded and cuddled against him. She couldn't stay mad at him anymore, not after this.

They sat on the bed side by side; her head lying comfortably against his chest. She could feel his chest move in rhythm with his breathing; he was playing with her hair, soothing her gently.

She yawned loudly. "Sorry," she whispered.

He began moving away from her. "I should go, you need to sleep."

She laid her head on the pillow and smiled sleepily. "Don't go," she said grabbing his arm gently. "Don't leave me alone." She pleaded.

He sighed, but took the sheets off and lied on the bed on her side. She moved to get under the covers and cuddled against Jareth. She was asleep moments later. When the King saw her sleeping he allowed himself to fall asleep too.

-

-

-

_A.N. Hope you liked it you guys, it surely wasn't planned that way when I started it. I know it's quite short, but there will be another one shortly. _


	16. The aftermath

_A.N. OK, OK I lied; I didn't manage to write this one as fast as I wanted. Hope you will forgive and keep reviewing. Thanks to those who reviewed, it is extremely appreciated._

Disclaimer: I do not own Labyrinth or its original characters.

-

-

-

Sarah woke up very early; she could see that the sun had not risen yet. She turned in her gigantic bed and came face to face with a sleeping Goblin King. It took her several minutes before she could make up why he was in her bed, but she finally smiled and sighed. Jareth moved, she stopped breathing, not wanting to wake him up. A smirk spread across his features as he raised an eyebrow, "Will you hold you breathe until I open my eyes." He nagged her.

She smiled and breathed heavily. "I didn't want to wake you up." She reached for his hand and held it in hers. "Thanks for staying."

"You're welcome Sarah." He smiled mischievously and brought her closer, "It is, of course, always a pleasure to be in bed with you."

She pushed him again teasingly. "You've got such a misplaced mind," she trailed off, "aren't you king? Don't you have a code of honour or any knowledge of how to be a gentleman?"

"I dictate such codes Love, as I am the King…like you said yourself." He replied with a grin pulling her against him again.

She pushed him away and freed herself from his grip. "You've had your fun Jareth, it's enough now, I'm going to take a shower and then I'll go see Toby."

"Care for me to join you Love?" He smirked.

Sarah blushed. "What? No, you've got such a perverted mind Jareth! You are no knight in shinny armour." She stated with an exasperated look.

"I never pretended I was one Sarah, and I am no knight, I am the King." He replied with a satisfied smile, while laying on his side.

She threw her hands up in the air and sighed heavily in an attempt to prove her desperation. "Alright your majesty, then I wish you a good morning. I will be off to my shower now, you may stay there is you wish but you are absolutely forbidden from my bathroom, thank you." With that she smiled at him and left her room.

The King had an amused look for a brief moment. 'She is something else, she is like no other woman Fae or human.' He thought to himself. He produced a crystal and disappeared from Sarah's bedroom to reappear in his own chambers. He ran himself a bath and dressed in fresh clean clothes. Once he was ready to start the day he produced another crystal and peeked at Sarah.

The young woman was walking around the castle's hallways as if she had always lived here; she had a look of contentment on her angelic face. Jareth sighed. "Finally, maybe now that we have all adjusted life will be easier." He said aloud to himself.

He dismissed the crystal he had in his hand and he disappeared from his bedchambers.

-

-

-

-

Sarah was walking in the hallways in the direction of her brother's chambers. She knew she could have blinked to make it faster, but this morning she felt like walking. Nothing could disturb the peace that had finally settled within her, she felt calm and happy.

The Goblin King appeared right in front of her at that time, startling her.

"What! The Hell..." she screamed in surprise, "Jareth what are you doing here, and don't appear like that out of nowhere it isn't normal." She grounded him.

"Morning Love," he said with a smirk, "did I scare you?" She rolled her eyes, when he saw her a huge grin spread across his features. "I guess I did, I am truly sorry for that."

"You don't look sorry at all Jareth, try something next time you want to apologize to someone, try to look like you mean it." She said sarcastically.

"You ought to get use to it Sarah, magic here is something normal, it is apart of the every day life." He told her, walking closer to the spot where she stood still in shock. "After all, you use that magic yourself, as does Toby."

"I know." She said in a low voice, "but that doesn't mean that I grew accustomed to people who use it around me."

"That's normal, you'll get use to it eventually, you've got forever to get used to it, it's not long at all." His face was as cold as stone, he wore what she thought was his King mask.

"It's only forever, it's not long at all." She replied, her soft voice half singing, half saying the words she remembered from long ago. "Because nothing is what it seems, right Jareth?" She eyed him suspiciously, "Not even you." She finished before he could answer.

"I have never been anything but true to you Sarah; I don't know why you would say something like that." He replied furrowing his eyebrows.

She turned her back on him and he approached her forcing her to face him. "What's wrong? You feel like I have been lying to you? Aren't you happy here Sarah?"

When she looked at him her face was blank and her eyes hard. "You are not lying; you are keeping yourself from me, hiding behind your Goblin King mask. I did what I could Jareth, dealt in the only way I knew, of course I'm happy."

He let go of her arms, defeated by that young woman. "You never dealt with anything Sarah, that way you do it is through confrontation, but I only deal that way when I'm playing." He said seriously.

"I feel like you're always playing with me," she said, when he reached for her hand she pulled it free from him, "you play with my mind, and you play with my heart." She said in a shaky voice.

"Don't push me away Sarah, for an obscure reason you seem to be afraid to feel something for me, I'm not playing with your mind and heart, I am barely trying to make you understand." He said with his eyebrows furrowed.

"I am afraid, Jareth. I don't know anymore, one moment you're sweet and caring, the next you are a brutal cold man, I have been trying to deal with that, with you, but I am not sure I can." She said through fresh tears.

He came closer and brushed her tears away with a gloved finger. "What are you trying to say?"

"I don't know if I can live with your love, I don't know if I can manage you and me. You say you love me, yet you don't really act like you do." She said in a moment of confusion.

"Don't you love me Sarah? Don't you have any feelings for me, none?" he asked her harshly.

"I do, you know I do. But I don't know if they can compensate for the rest, look at you, I'm barely trying to tell you my feelings, and you get all cold and hard." She said holding his face in her pale hands.

"How do you expect me to deal, I love you, you love me, but we will never be. That is what you are saying isn't it?" he looked at her straight in the eyes not flinching a bit.

"I love you, Jareth, but now I need time to think, leave me alone please, until I call you..." she asked letting go of him.

Without a reply and with his Goblin King mask on, Jareth disappeared from the hallway where they had been arguing. Sarah was left by herself to figure out all of the events and emotions that were part of her life in the past weeks.

-

-

-

-

_A.N. OK. I didn't know where to end that and I surely don't know yet what will be the result of her time out but I surely hope that this met your expectations for my comeback and that it will help you wait for the next and better chapter. I will finish this story, this is a promise, but I'm not done yet with what I want from the characters. Stay tuned and Review!!!! (Makes me happy, happy writers love to write new chapters) kidding!!!!_


	17. Very Good Breakfast

_A.N. Alright, I have been thinking like crazy about a way to end this thing but there will be a couple more chapters before we get there. I want to thank all of you who reviewed this story it really means a lot to me..._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Labyrinth...sad don't you think?_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

Sarah walked through the sinuous corridors in an effort to reach her baby brother's room. When she finally was able to reach it she waited for a few seconds in front of the door. She took a deep breath and regained some composure in an effort to mask her turmoil from her brother and his nanny. She took hold of the doorknob and entered the room slowly.

"Hey there peanut, glad to see you're all ready for breakfast." She said walking towards her brother with a huge fake smile.

"Sarah!" yelled Toby happily. "Hungry Sarah," he stated with a frown directed at his nanny.

"Good morning young mistress," said Rose with a knowing smile, "did you sleep well last night?"

Sarah blushed. "Yes Rose, thank you...it was nice of you to prepare Toby for me, I will bring him down for breakfast myself you can take the morning off."

"It was a pleasure my dear, I knew you would be coming for the young prince this morning." Said Rose before exiting the room, she glanced at Toby before closing the door sending him a warning, "you behave yourself with your sister young master, and no magic."

When the door was closed, Sarah sat on the floor next to her brother deep in thought. "Since when does she use this title with you or with me for that matter?" she spoke more to herself then to her brother, but the nanny had her wondering suddenly.

"Yes I know you're hungry champs." She said when she felt the boy pull on her arm. She lifted him in her arms and thought about the dinner hall before closing her eyes.

-

-

-

-

Sarah and Toby appeared in the dinner hall seconds later; Sarah brought her brother to the table and seated him on his place. Cassidy came running in with a plate of fresh fruit; Sarah watched the servant bow before her and then walked to take her place at the table. "Good morning Cassidy," said Sarah with a smile.

"Good morning Mistress Sarah," she walked and bowed before Toby, "good morning young master." The boy giggled happily while trying to catch some of the servant's hair.

"No Toby, don't you dare," said Sarah with a frown, "Cassidy, bring Toby some toasts and myself some eggs please."

"Won't his Majesty be eating with you?" the young servant asked.

"I don't think he will..." began Sarah, but she was cut short by the entrance of the Goblin King.

"Of course I will be eating with them Cassidy, don't be silly. Now, go fetch what was asked and bring me my usual order," said the King with an amused grin toward Sarah.

When the servant had left the room Sarah shot a glare at the King. "I told you I wanted some time to think."

"That's right you did, but I am not keeping you from doing so, if Toby is not bothering your thoughts by his presence, than neither should I." The King smirked and grabbed some grapes.

"You're acting like a kid Jareth," stated Sarah angrily.

"And you are being childish love," replied the King, "but for now, there is something I have to talk to you about."

"I don't want to hear it Jareth." She crossed her arms to make her point.

"Rubbish, you need to hear what I have to say, because it will affect both of your lives immensely." He eyed her and smirked before continuing, "I decided, as it was my intention long ago, to make Toby my adoptive son, and heir."

"I'm sorry," she gaped, "what?" she yelled.

"You heard me right Sarah, I want Toby to become my heir, the next Goblin King. He is destined for that role, which is why I was pulled to him so strongly at first. I told you when you first arrived that I was fond of the boy and that I had plans for him if you had lost. Those were the plans and they are taking place now."

"You want to make him a prince, your adoptive son? You're adopting _my_ brother?" she couldn't believe her ears; she kept on repeating the King's speech.

"Yes and I would want you..." he started, but was cut off by her rapidly.

"No! Don't tell me you want to adopt me too; because that would be gross..." she made a disgusted grimace, "it would be perverted and gross." She added with one other disgusted look.

The King laughed. "I would never think or want that Sarah, what I want more than anything, is for you to become my Queen."

"I'm sorry." She asked gazing at him.

"I would like you to become my Queen, we could raise Toby together and rule this beautiful land as one, the Labyrinth craves you, just as I do," said the King looking into her eyes deeply.

"You're kidding right?"

"You're hurting me Sarah; you must know that I would never joke with something like that." He stood and walked to her kneeling in her side.

"Stop that, don't do that, you're not giving me the time I need to think." She tried to go away but was enticed by the look in his eyes.

"I love you Sarah Williams, I want you to be mine forever." He said softly taking her hands in his.

"I'm sixteen Jareth!" she argued in vain.

"You're immortal Sarah, age doesn't mean anything anymore, believe me." He mocked with a smile.

"Forever," she whispered pensively, "it's not long at all."

"Just..."

She cut him off again. "Don't with your _Fear me, Love me, Do as I say and I will be your slave_. I will not have it this way. I love you Jareth, but I won't do as you say and I don't want to fear you, I want to be reassured by you. I don't want you to be my slave; I want you to be my equal."

The King felt his heart beat harder with happiness and couldn't even hear the boy clapping his hands from his seat.

"Sarah, will you be my wife, my love, my lover, my equal, now and for the rest of eternity." He asked pleadingly, he wanted nothing more than a 'yes'.

Sarah stood and pulled the King up at the same time facing him. "I'm more used to you standing then kneeling in front of me," she teased with a smile. "I love you Jareth, I will be your," she giggled like a girl, "wife, your love, your lover, and your equal, for eternity and even more." She threw herself in his arms and he welcomed her with a tender kiss. The King felt as if his heart could explode and he desired to keep his wife-to-be in his arms forever.

Sarah broke the kiss and laughed of a bubbly, happy laugh. "My King, could you put me down?"

"Of course, my Queen." He said with a smile.

As soon as her feet touched the ground, Sarah stepped on her tip-toes and kissed her King once more. When she felt him bring her closer she pushed him away rapidly. Jareth frowned at her and she rolled her eyes to him indicating the maids and servants as well as her little brother, who were all witnessing their happy engagement.

Jareth looked disappointed, and then angry, he cleared his voice roughly. "Care to explain what you are still doing in here?" he grumbled to his staff.

They all disappeared within seconds leaving the new couple and the young prince at the table. Sarah smiled. "Couldn't you see that they were just happy for us?"

He frowned and rolled his eyes. "They were just spying on us...now they will be gossiping about it everywhere in the Underground for weeks."

She crossed her arms again. "Did you want to keep it secret?"

He held her chair for her allowing her to sit down. "No, of course not, I want the entire world to know, I am finally with my one and only."

She sat and he kissed her head before moving back to his seat. "Hungry" yelled the little heir.

Sarah and Jareth both started to laugh and yelled at the same time, "Cassidy." When the servant entered the dinner hall she had a huge grin on her face. She placed the toasts in front of Toby and bowed, "you are served young prince." She then walked up to Sarah and did the same before ending her tour with Jareth. She bowed and said, "You're Majesty," before exiting the room.

Sarah eyes Jareth and when their eyes caught each other's she smiled at him. "This will take some adjusting to," she said to him before taking a bite of eggs.

"What? Becoming Queen of the Goblin Kingdom?" he asked pensively.

"No," she replied with a smirk, "becoming your wife."

"I trust you will find it the most satisfying my love." He replied to her smirking too.

She laughed softly. "I can't believe you; you have such a perverted mind my dear King."

He grinned. "It is all your fault my dearest Sarah."

"Enough," she grounded him, "stop that in front of your heir."

"You can say my son." He stated simply without thinking.

"No, I can't. Not yet." She replied staring at her eggs playing in her plate numbly.

He nodded. "I understand." He ate a couple of mouthfuls still watching her; she wouldn't raise her eyes from her plate.

He looked at her intensely. "Sarah," he waited for her to look at him, "I love you."

She looked at him with her eyes filled with tears. "I love you too Jareth." She smiled through her tears and resumed to her breakfast.

He simply watched her, wishing he could take her pain away. He kept silent for the rest of the meal, allowing her to deal with her overwhelming emotions.

-

-

-

-

-

_A.N. Yup, they will be together...that's the only way they can be right? I have a new story in mind, totally disconnected from this one, but I plan on writing more before posting it, and I will definitely finish this one before posting any other new story. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, this is not the end yet, there is a little more to go, please review, it's always a pleasure to read your appreciation. _


	18. Torments in Paradise

_A.N. I'm so happy about the reviews, thank you all, I hope this chapter will meet your expectations and will help you wait for the next... and here our story continues..._

_Disclaimer: Nope, I do not own Labyrinth, tragically...but I do own every character that does not come from the movie..._

-

-

-

-

One month and a few fight later.

-

-

Jareth was sitting on his throne looking and supervising the Goblins in their task. They had been asked, perhaps dictated would be a better word, to clean and decorate the throne room for the upcoming event. Jareth contemplated his throne room thinking about his future wedding, he was lost deep in his thoughts when Sarah stormed in the room.

Immediately his attention went to her, she appeared to be angry, and as soon as she opened her mouth, she sounded angry.

"Of course I'm angry," she told him while shooting him a glare, "I should mention I am beyond angry, I am furious."

Jareth smiled to himself, she had become quite a talented telepath in a short amount of time, ever since that power started developing their arguments had became, let's say a bit more complicated. He would have to find a way to block her from his head. She looked at him and approached closer.

Jareth shifted in his seat and eyed her with a smirk.

"What's bothering you, my love?" he asked playfully.

She frowned. "And you're asking me," she snapped furiously, "don't you care at all?"

Jareth raised an eyebrow, smiling teasingly, "Care about what Sarah?"

Sarah threw her hands in the air and sighed deeply in an effort to express her exasperation.

She looked at him seriously, "Jareth, the wedding is in two days," she paused.

"Yes, I am aware of that."

She glared at him. "The wedding is in two days and nothing is ready, the castle is not ready, the party is not ready, and my dress is not ready, this is a disaster waiting to happen."

He looked at his anxious wife-to-be and a smile appeared at the corners of his lips.

"You have no reason to fear Sarah, everything will be ready in due time," he grinned at her, "nervous, my love?"

Sarah's features soften and she went to him. She sat on his lap and cuddled against him, something the King welcomed with great joy.

He brushed his lips gently against her hair; her head against his chest was one of the best feelings in the world.

"I can't say the contrary Jareth," she said softly, "I am very nervous, I want everything to work well and I can't believe nothing is ready yet." She raised her head to look at him.

Their eyes made contact instantly, "and I can't believe that you have made me wait for a whole month before you would be mine."

She chuckled. "I'm yours; it's just not official yet." She chuckled again, "besides, spoiled brat, you can't always expect to have everything you want the minute you want it."

It was his turn to laugh, "of course I can, I'm the King."

"Ah, Ah, Ah," she teased, "but you won't have it this way with your Queen."

He raised an eyebrow playfully, "Oh, I won't?" he said as he traced her lips with his finger. He tilted his head and kissed her soft lips passionately and hungrily, "I think I will," he stated as she was responding his demanding kiss.

She got off of him and walk a feet or two, he stood and followed her promptly, "how is our little heir doing today?"

She faced him, "I think Rose is trying to set him into his clothing for the wedding, to make sure that everything is alright."

Jareth smiled proudly, "Perfect."

At that instant, the blond boy appeared sitting on the throne half clothed.

"Toby," said his sister with a start.

Jareth turned and smiled when he saw the little prince sitting on his throne.

"Hello my boy, escaping your nanny again son?" he said clearly amused.

Toby giggled in response and produced a crystal ball, and he started playing with it.

Sarah gaped in shock, "did you know he could do that?" she asked her future husband.

Jareth nodded, "he started this week, I am quite proud of what he manages to do, it is quite amazing for one so young and still not completely transformed."

Sarah watched him with a frown, "when will his transformation be completed?"

"Oh, that will happen on his next birthday, and yours," he gave her a devilish grin, "will be complete after we," he paused suggestively, "join, for the first time."

Sarah blushed and his grin only became wider, "afraid of me little girl?"

"I'm not afraid of you Jareth, and I am not a little girl anymore, now it's enough," she scowled him and indicated Toby with her hand.

"Tsk, tsk," he teased, "I had noticed you were no little girl anymore Sarah," he told her with a suggestive look.

She rolled her eyes and sighed deeply, at that moment the nanny came in the room running out of breath.

"Morning Rose," said Sarah with a small smile.

"My goodness, I swear this boy is doing everything in his power to drive me crazy. He keeps on blinking everywhere at any time," she told her future Queen while catching her breath.

Sarah frowned as Jareth began to laugh. "I don't see what you find so funny Jareth, Toby seems to have been misbehaving lately." She turned to Rose, "Can't you sense where the boy is Rose?"

"Sadly, I can't mistress. Only our King has that kind of power." Replied the nanny sadly.

Jareth smiled, "my love, our boy here actually reminds me of myself as a child, I was a little devil at his age," he said to Sarah smiling proudly.

"I don't understand, I'm sensing Toby, is that unusual?" Sarah questioned ignoring her future husband.

"It's a power which is limited to the royal family, funny you are already able to use such a power even before the wedding. I guess it has to do with your connection to the Labyrinth and its powers." He guessed.

"Well it's extremely useful with Toby, I can't wait to use it to find you," she said looking at Jareth. "But about Toby," she went back to her most urgent subject, "we have to do something. I don't want him to behave like a spoiled brat, he never was raised that way," she said at him seriously.

"He is a prince now Sarah," argued Jareth.

"It's no reason, let me take care of it if you don't want to do it, but I won't have a spoiled brat running around the castle and ruling it."

He smirked, "you mean like me?"

"No, I'm talking about Toby, don't mix things up Jareth." She replied annoyed.

He eyed her seriously and did not reply she was way too moody right now; there was no point in teasing her.

Sarah went to the throne and kneeled to be on the same level as Toby, she looked at him seriously right in the eyes, "I want you to behave with Rose and the rest of the staff Toby Williams, or there will be consequences, understand?"

The boy made a sad pout and nodded.

Sarah kept on going with her speech, "I want you to stop being naughty and start acting like a good little boy. You are the prince, but that doesn't mean that you have to fallow your father's example." She added with a teasing blink to Jareth.

Sarah took the boy in her arms and gave him a hug, "will you be a good little boy now Toby?"

The boy nodded, "yes Sarah," he answered cuddling against her.

Sarah brought Toby to Rose and handed him to her, "let me know if you have anymore problems with the prince, I don't trust his majesty would advise me of any problems concerning the heir." She told the nanny with a smile.

Rose eyed Jareth, "yes Mistress."

"Please go with him and finish what you were trying to do Rose."

Rose nodded and bowed both for the King and his wife-to-be, and she disappeared from the throne room with the little heir in her arms.

Sarah walked up to Jareth and kissed him rapidly, "I have to go, there is so much that needs to be done."

"Indeed, don't forget to choose what you want to move in my bedchambers," he said with a smirk.

Once again Sarah blushed, "Jareth!" she exclaimed before moving away from him. "I can't believe I'm going to marry you in two days."

He laughed and called her back, "Sarah?"

She turned to face him from the place where she stood right in the middle of the throne room.

"Yes Jareth?"

"I love you," he told her seriously.

She smiled at him, "the reason why I'm getting married with you is because, I love you too Jareth." She replied before blinking away to her current bedchambers.

The King walked back to his throne, contented. He sat and watched as the Goblins ran around the room busying themselves with their mistress' orders.

-

-

-

-

_A.N. Hope you liked it, yeah we've got a mini-Jareth in the person of Toby...hehehe, that's how Jareth wants him anyway. As you see Sarah's a bit nervous about the big event coming soon..._

_Well, let me know what you thought, and until next time..._


	19. We Are Family

_A.N. Sorry for making you wait so long for this chapter, unfortunately you might be happy to find out that it's way longer than my usual chapters, more for you to enjoy, I could have split it in two but I really liked it better together, either way, enjoy and thank you for your patience._

-Disclaimer: I do not own Labyrinth nor do I make profit from this story, please don't sue.

-

-

-

Sarah paced in her bedchambers; she couldn't believe it had already been a month since they had became engaged. She stopped and looked at herself in the mirror, she wasn't vain, but she knew she would make a beautiful bride. She paused from looking at her reflection and directed her gaze to her dress; it was still suspended on the hanger. She sighed, her dress was the most beautiful she could ever had imagined, it was revealing, just enough to drive Jareth insane, but still elegant and fitted for a Queen.

"A Queen," she said out loud, in a dream state. She felt the softness of the tissue; she played with the white fabric with her fingers.

She couldn't believe everything was ready for the ceremonies, the wedding, the coronation and the festivities. She couldn't believe she was going to be Queen tonight and even more, she couldn't believe she was going to marry Jareth, the Goblin King. She returned to her vanity deeply absorbed in her thoughts, so absorbed, that she couldn't hear the repetitive knocking on the door.

She jump, startled, when she finally heard the knock. "Come in."

Rose pushed the door open and she came in holding the little heir in her arms.

"Good morning, I thought you could use a friendly visit," said the nanny with a sincere smile.

Sarah nodded, "thank you Rose, it is very thoughtful of you," she told the elder woman with a smile.

"Hey there Peanut, tonight you and I will officially become royalty," she kissed the giggling boy on the forehead and brushed his hair playfully with her hand.

"Are you nervous?" asked the nanny.

Sarah bit her lip, "very."

"There is nothing to worry about young one, everything will be perfect," she smiled, "now look at you, have you had anything to eat yet?"

Sarah shook her head, "I didn't have the time yet."

Rose had an expression on her face Sarah couldn't figure out, "meet us in the Royal Gardens, young Queen; I have a gift for you before the wedding."

"Alright, we shall eat in the gardens than Rose," she accepted happily.

Rose smiled to the young woman and vanished after bowing for her.

Sarah looked at the spot where there had been a woman and a blond toddler, moments ago and she smiled.

She went to her dresser and changed into something more suitable for a picnic, she chose a little summer dress that reflected the color of her eyes. She looked at herself in the vanity mirror; she couldn't imagine she had been that young girl almost two years ago with a large poet shirt and a pair of blue jeans. She sighed as she saw her image mentally. What she had experienced that day made her the woman she was today, the Queen and the wife she was becoming and the mother she would someday be.

Finally pleased with the way she looked she closed her eyes and disappeared.

-

-

-

-

The young woman appeared in the gardens she knew so well by now, she was happy to eat breakfast with her brother and his nanny in this familiar and lovely environment. Sarah took a moment to herself to contemplate the gardens, she waived her hand at Toby and Rose who were sitting on some of the rock benches. She turned and took a deep breath of fresh air, the waterfall always made her feel calm and in peace. She walked to meet Toby and his nanny and realised the older woman had a huge smile on her pale lips.

"What's going on Rose?" she asked.

"I have a surprise for you, it was his majesty's idea actually, but I am glad that I can give it to you," replied the nanny.

"Alright, now what has Jareth came up with?" asked Sarah nervously.

Rose smiled knowingly and said in a loud voice, "come in."

As if on cue, Ludo, Hoggle, Sir Didymus and Ambrosius entered the Royal Gardens. As her friends came running towards her, Sarah could only strand there in shock, she was so happy she had tears sparkling in her eyes.

"Sawah…Fwiend," said Ludo with his big beastie voice.

"Ludo, Hoggle, Sir Didymus, I can't believe you're here, I'm so glad to see all of you," she said hugging the orange beast and than the little fox.

"We are pleased to see thee well fair maiden," said the fox.

"Thank you noble sir," answered the young girl with an amused smile. She turned to Hoggle and knelt in front of him. She took him in her arms in a warm hug before the dwarf could say anything.

"I'm so sorry Hoggle, I missed you so much," she said truthfully.

"Err, its OK Sarah, I'm glad ta see ya too," he groaned embarrassed.

"Please have a seat, all of you, the future Queen needs to have her breakfast," said the nanny.

"Only if I can share it with my friends," said Sarah rising.

"Of course little Queen," replied the nanny with a smile.

The little gang quietly took a seat in the Rock Garden, and they ate and talked as they shared a happy moment.

"I can't believe you're getting married with him," said Hoggle bitterly.

"Friend Hoggle, thou should be happy about the King's choice for a Queen, our fair maiden couldn't be a better choice," replied Didymus.

"Don't be so fast to judge me Hoggle," Sarah defended herself, "I know Jareth has been hard on you in the past, but you have to leave it there. Ever since we came back here, he has been nothing but truthful and helpful to Toby and I. And, sincerely, I know now that I have always loved him." Sarah explained patiently to her precious friends.

The dwarf frowned and nodded, "I understand, but he better treat you well."

"No need to worry about that," replied Sarah with a small smile.

Everyone was chatting and Ludo was playing with Toby, while Sarah was sitting completely lost in her thoughts once more. "Sarah?" interrupted her friend.

"Oh, I'm sorry Hoggle, I was thinking and I think I lost myself somewhere. I just love those gardens; the Royal Gardens with its three divisions is one of my favourite places in the kingdom. I always feel calm and peaceful whenever I am here."

"Thank you," he said shyly.

"Why?" than she realised, "Oh, you did these gardens? Oh Hoggle, they are so beautiful," she said happily.

"Ludo helped with the rock division, he moved a lot of them. These gardens were made for you, Jareth asked me to do them after you came back, and he told me to make it look like the pond, at least a little bit."

"That's great Hoggle, you did a wonderful job," Sarah said happy that her friends had contributed to the beauty of her home.

"We need to start our day now Mistress," called Rose from her seat. "You will see your friends tonight."

"Wait, Hoggle I have something to ask you," she breathed, "do you think that you could walk me down the aisle?"

Hoggle's eyes almost came out of his head, "the King will never approve Sarah, you can't be seen with us now that you are Queen."

"You are my people and my friends; you have as much value as the royalty to me. Let me deal with Jareth, please say yes, I need someone that is important to me, I have no one else," she pleaded.

"Err, Ok," he said with a nervous smile.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, find yourself a costume, I have to go now, I'll see you guys tonight," she said excitedly.

They said their goodbyes and after promising to be in her room by two to Rose, she ran in the castle looking for the King of the kingdom. She found him supervising the preparations of the throne room, on the top of the steps there were now three thrones, Jareth's, a second throne a little smaller which would be hers, and a little one on the other side of Jareth's which was to be for the heir. He hadn't seen her come in; he was too busy threatening the Goblins to make them work faster.

She walked up to him silently, "Jareth," she called out to him as she reached him.

He turned and smiled, "hello Love, did you enjoy your morning?"

She nodded seriously, "extremely, thank you, but I have something to tell you and I doubt you will agree."

He raised his shoulders nonchalantly, "than don't tell me," he said indifferently. He turned back to the goblins and started cursing at them again.

She put her hand on his shoulder gently, "please Jareth, I need you to listen to me, and I badly need you to agree and authorise my demand even if you won't want to." She kept looking at his back pleadingly.

He turned to face her with a stoical face, the mask was on one more time, "what is it Sarah?" he asked seriously.

She bit her lip which made the King slightly anxious, but he kept the mask he had practiced so well on, and waited.

"I, hmm… I saw my friends today and, of course you know that, but," she swallowed hard, "I was wondering if," she paused, "Hoggle could walk me down the aisle." She blurted.

She took a deep breath and looked at him apprehensively. He looked back at her and frowned, but he kept silent.

"Jareth?"

"Do I really scare you that much Sarah?" he asked with another frown.

She was taken aback by his question, "you don't scare me Jareth, it is just that, it's so important for me to have someone I really care about like Hoggle to walk me down the aisle since my father can't do it and all…" she told him with a strangled sob.

He had seen the tears in her eyes as she had mentioned her father and he felt sorry for her, he took her hand and kissed it gently. "If my own father would have been alive, I would have liked him to do that for you. Unfortunately, that isn't possible." He looked at her with a small nostalgic smile, "if it is so important to you Sarah, your friend, the gardener may walk you down the aisle."

She smiled overjoyed and threw herself in his arms hugging him tightly; she raised her head and kissed him lovingly.

"Thank you Jareth, you have no idea of what this means to me," she said as she broke their kiss.

"Of course I do, that's the only reason why I allow Hogsbread…"

"Hoggle!" she cut him off, still smiling.

"Right, that's what I said," he replied with a grin.

"Jareth, please don't torment him," she scolded him, the King shrugged. "I almost forgot Jareth, at what time is your mother coming?"

"Now would be the right time, my dear," said the High Queen with a teasing smile that resembled her son's.

Sarah gaped at the beauty of the woman in front of her; she looked like she was around her mid-thirties, not exactly what Sarah had in mind for the mother of a Fae King.

"Mother," greeted Jareth. He went to his mother and kissed her hand politely.

"Greetings my son, and congratulations to you both on your wedding day," she said as she eyed Sarah, "surely this is your bride," she said to her son. She smirked and Sarah couldn't help but smile at the similarity between the mother and the son. "If she isn't the one, you should dump the other woman and choose this one, she is but a gorgeous girl."

"Thank you Mother," he gave her the same smirk she had on, "this is Sarah, Mistress of the Labyrinth and my future wife, in a very very near future I should say." Sarah blushed and bowed to the High Queen.

"Sarah, this is my mother the High Queen Tinkerbelle."

Sarah curtsied and remained in that position, she fought the urge to ask how Peter Pan was, but she kept silent.

The High Queen smiled, "please do get up Child," she turned to her son, "she is lovely Jareth."

Sarah raised her head and met the eyes of her Queen, "you're Majesty, it is an honour to meet you."

"Do call me Mother my Child, best wishes to you both for the future."

"Thank you Mother," said Jareth proudly, "would you like me to show you your chambers?" He turned to Sarah, "please Love, it's time for you to go get ready, Rose and your maids should be there already."

Sarah nodded and turned to her new mother-in-law, "welcome to the Labyrinth Mother."

The High Queen smiled warmly, "Thank you my child, I will see you later."

Sarah nodded, she kissed Jareth on the cheek, and with one last bow she blinked to her bedchambers.

The High Queen frowned.

"What upsets you Mother?" asked Jareth nervously.

The High Queen looked at her son with a reassuring smile, " now, now, my son don't you worry, I do not question the choice of your wife at all, but I am concern on her abilities, how long as she been able to use them, haven't they been here only six months?"

Jareth watched the woman, "yes about six months, she has been using the gifts since the first month as well as Toby," he explained. "She has many other capacities Mother, blinking is only one of them, she gained that after I gave her access to the powers of the Labyrinth when she bet me more than a year ago, and the boy, he is quite incredible too, not only he blinks as well as she does, but he already manages to produce crystals."

"Did you say you gave her powers? Labyrinth magic?" the Queen asked.

"Mother, I gave Sarah certain powers before she called on me, once she had defeated me she was entitle to some of the powers of the Labyrinth, but surely you knew that?" he asked her seriously.

"Of course, but I had no idea she would be able to do so much before her transformation was completed. She is quite amazing."

"She is Mother, and once you get to know her better, I think you will be very fond of her." He said with a smile.

"Of course Jareth, she is a lovely creature. Now," she paused dramatically and looked at her son, "I think I have never seen you so happy."

"To tell you the truth, I have never been Mother," he replied in a low voice.

"Well, she is quite something that girl, imagine making you fall in love with her and than making you settle down, I never thought I would see that day," she told him teasingly.

It wasn't hard to recognize the similarities between the mother and the son. She pushed him gently, "now my dear son, it's time for you to get prepared for the ceremony, you are certainly not getting married like this," she said looking at him seriously.

The King frowned, "what is wrong with my attire?"

"Everything, now go get ready," she told him. Once she saw that he didn't move she raised an eyebrow, "I said go!"

The King opened his mouth to reply something, but since he knew better, he decided to keep silent. He left the throne room, his mother and the goblins behind and vanished to his chambers.

-

-

-

-

Sarah turned to face Rose and her maids.

"You are splendid your majesty," said Juliet.

"Please Juliet don't, I am not your Queen yet, you may only call me like that tonight," replied the bride with a frown.

"Of course, I'm sorry Mistress Sarah," said the young maid as she curtsied politely.

"Please, it's really not a big deal, rise Juliet," she turned to Rose and exclaimed herself happily, "Oh, Rose, who would have thought that it would end like this?"

"Me," replied the nanny sincerely, "I always knew you would overcome your fear someday and come to terms with your feelings."

"My God Rose, in less than an hour I will be married to Jareth, I'm so nervous."

"Yes, I know sweetheart, but you shouldn't worry, everything will be perfect."

Sarah turned and looked at herself in the mirror once more, her dress was long and puffy in the way her ball dress had been, it was of the same pearly white, but her shoulder were bare. The sleeves were hanging on her arms gently and the fabric was so soft, it felt like a second skin to her. The white dress was wonderful, white the color of purity, Sarah's purity. She blushed as she thought about her wedding night, damn, she should stop thinking really; it only made her more nervous.

Rose snapped her fingers in front of Sarah's face desperately trying to get her attention, "Sarah?"

"Yes Rose?" she said coming out of her trance. She shook her head to make it clear and turned her head to face the elder woman.

"It's time now child, your friend Hoggle has arrived; he is waiting outside the room to walk you to your husband."

Sarah chewed on her lip nervously and nodded, "let's go."

The maids left the chambers rapidly and Rose led Sarah to the door of the room, "I'll go fetch your brother and we will see you at the ceremony."

"Alright, thank you Rose," she said politely as the nanny gently kissed her forehead.

The nanny smiled and opened the door of the bedchambers, "Master Hoggle, Lady Sarah Mistress of the Labyrinth is ready." She moved away from the door and left so that Hoggle was able to see Sarah standing nervously in the doorway.

Hoggle bowed, his eyes opened large in awe, "Sarah you look beautiful, you're way too good for him."

Sarah smiled and took the hand that her friend was offering to her, "thank you."

They looked at one another in silence for a moment, they were on their own, but they were unable to word their thoughts. Hoggle finally spoke, "we better go or he will come after us, don't worry Sarah, he is probably as nervous as you are."

"Yes, perhaps, I'm really as I'll be, let's go," she said. She took a deep breath and smiled.

Hand in hand they walked through the hallways of the castle without a single word, slowly but surely they arrived in front of the doors of the chapel of the castle. Sarah had loved the chapel from the moment she had set foot in it, it was a small room and it was warm and intimate, a peaceful place.

Hoggle knocked three times has he had been instructed to do by the King himself and they heard a tune start.

"Oh my God Hoggle, this is it, I can't believe this," she told him nervously. To her, it was more than getting married to Jareth; it was taking the responsibility of a whole kingdom at her age that made her anxious.

"It's time Sarah," he told her reassuringly pressing her hand in his, "now don't forget right after the exchange of vows between you two, her majesty the High Queen Tinkerbelle will crown you."

"I didn't forget Hoggle, I can assure you I'm ready," she smiled happily.

Hoggle nodded and pushed the doors open, he offered his arm and as she took it they began walking toward the altar, where the awaiting King stood.

Jareth smiled and took in a deep breath as he saw this white vision of beauty coming toward him. His mother looked at him with a smile; she knew just how important this was to her son. Sarah had now reached the altar, Hoggle kissed her hand and left her to the King who had already took hold of both her hands.

The High Queen who was the one presiding the ceremony smiled, "thank you master Hoggle," she paused and looked at the children in front of her, one was smiling shyly, the other was serious and showed no expression.

"Ladies and Gentlemen please be seated, we welcome today Sarah, Mistress of the Labyrinth in our lovely Underground." She addressed the audience and waived her hand to express herself, "we gather here today to celebrate the union of my son Jareth, King of the Goblins to the Lady Sarah Mistress of the Labyrinth."

Toby who was sitting quietly on Rose's lap smiled and clapped his hands happily, making the whole crowd laugh in endearment.

The High Queen smiled warmly, "Jareth, Sarah please pronounce the Handfasting ritual, the sun is setting, the moon is rising, both the Sun and the Moon are present to join you both eternally."

Sarah and Jareth made eye contact and recited at the same time in one voice the ritual,

"Heart to thee

Body to thee

Always and Forever

So mote it be."

Sarah gasped as she felt Jareth within her; she could hear his thoughts and feel his emotions. She looked at him and knew at that moment that he could do the same thing with her, their eyes met and the smiled lovingly at each other.

The High Queen spoke again, "now that your souls are joined, I declare you husband and wife for eternity, Jareth you may kiss your bride."

As soon as she said it Jareth claimed Sarah's lips possessively in a passionate kiss. When they broke the kiss, the High Queen motioned Jareth to his throne and made a sign to the nanny so that she would bring the child on Sarah's side.

"Lady Sarah, Mistress of the Labyrinth and wife to the Goblin King," Sarah smiled and knelt in front of her mother-in-law. Ludo brought to the High Queen one delicate crown, which actually looked more like a tiara and two pendants, replicas of Jareth's but in smaller versions.

"Thank you Master Ludo," she took the pendant and fastened one around Sarah's neck and the smaller one around Toby's. She than took the crown and place it delicately on Sarah's head.

"You may rise my child," she paused and motioned the young lady to her new throne and the heir on his own.

Jareth watched Sarah and smiled at her proudly. The High Queen stood, "Please, let me present you Jareth, Goblin King and heir to the High throne, Sarah, Goblin Queen and heir to the High throne," Sarah eyes grew large, the High Queen continued, "Toby, Goblin Prince and heir to the Goblin throne." She moved on the side and motioned for the three royals to rise. Jareth and Sarah stood while Rose helped Toby up. The crowd in the chapel stood and bowed or curtsied in respect, once that was done, the High Queen spoke again, "it is time to retire, please meet the family in the Dinner Hall where food will be served before the festivities begin."

The people exited slowly without commotion, Rose took the heir in her arms, "I'll go change the young master, we will see you later your majesties."

"Thank you Rose," said Sarah as she motioned her to go.

The High Queen smiled, "you did marvellously well children, welcome in the family Sarah."

"Thank you Mother," replied the young Queen.

"I'll leave you two alone now, don't forget to come downstairs in half an hour," said the High Queen Tinkerbelle.

"Thank you Mother," said Jareth with a nod.

The Queen exited the room quietly and closed the doors of the chapel behind her.

Jareth watched his wife, "you look incredible Love, and you did very well with the ceremonies."

Sarah nodded pensively, "why didn't you tell me that we were heir to the High throne?"

Jareth smiled, "didn't want to make you nervous Sarah."

Sarah furrowed and brows, "Right, never hide anything from me again."

Jareth smirked and chuckled, "alright I won't, now come here," he said as he took hold of her waist and pulled her to him. He lowered his head and took possession of her lips with his.

He growled as she responded his kiss with the same possessiveness. She broke the kiss, "that's enough for now; we have a party to attend to."

He shook his head and pulled her against him, "your dress is driving me crazy woman, forget about that party."

Sarah pushed him away and smiled teasingly, "get a hold on yourself Goblin King, I'm going to dance tonight, and you dear husband, are going to sing me our song!"

"Later, fun now, dance later, my beautiful, charming, lovely, Goblin Queen," he answered as he was going after her, catching her arms and pulling her to him once more.

She laughed, "I said we are going to our wedding party you pervert, surely you can wait a bit more to have your way with me?"

Jareth growled and signed deeply, "No I can't."

"But you will have to," she replied. She gave him one last chaste kiss and blinked to the throne room.

'That woman' he thought to himself as he was standing alone in the chapel.

He sensed for her and transported himself to her.

-

-

-

-

When he appeared in the throne room, she was standing in the middle of the room with a small smile on her lips.

"Don't_ ever_ do that to me!" he told her seriously, "I hate that."

She smiled and rolled her eyes, "Yes, I know, but _that woman_," she added as she pointed herself, "wants to dance with her handsome husband."

He looked at her. 'I can hear you,' she told him mentally.

He laughed, "Damn you for being my soul mate, it's not usual to be connected like we are, it's even more unusual for someone who is not yet transformed completely."

"And I won't be before later tonight, now let's get to the Dinner Hall, so we can have some food before we dance."

He walked to her and offered her his arm, she took it with a satisfied smile and he began leading her to the Grand Hall where the food was to be served before the Ballroom was opened.

"I told you, you wouldn't always win with your wife," she told him visibly amused as they walked together.

"You witch," he replied.

"I love you too, Jareth," she said sweetly.

They entered the Grand Hall where all the guests were seated and took their respective seats. After a good dinner monarchs who had spent the hour smiling at each other lovingly led the way to the Ballroom where the thrones had been transported for them.

Once everyone was inside and speaking Sarah stood from her seat, "Ladies and gentlemen," she said, when everyone was quiet she continued, "my Husband wishes to sing me our song for our first traditional dance, you will be welcomed to the dance floor afterwards."

Sarah turned to eye Jareth and mouthed to him 'you have no choice,' and when he frowned she added only for him to see, 'I love you Jareth!'

The King softened a bit and stood to join his wife. The High Queen chuckled; she had witnessed the whole exchange.

The couple got to the middle of the dance floor and Jareth produced a crystal, he tossed it in the air and immediately it blew and a soft tune started playing. They began dancing, and Jareth on the cue started singing for his wife.

The guests looked at them in awe and by the end of the song; most of them had joined the royal couple on the dance floor.

_As the world falls down, I'll be there for you_

_For you_

"Thank you Jareth."

"It was a pleasure Sarah."

"I really do love you."

"I love you too Sarah," he pulled her against him into a sweet loving kiss.

Once the party was almost over, Jareth pulled the young Queen against him, "time for us to retire."

Sarah nodded, she was extremely nervous, how could she have teased him like that earlier.

He felt her nervousness, he faced her and looked at her in the eyes, "you said you wouldn't fear me," he said softly.

"And I won't," she said looking back at him, "I'm not afraid Jareth, I'm nervous, it's very different."

She smiled and winked at him, "surely you knew that?"

He kept a serious face and transported them to his, or now their bedchambers. Once they were alone, he felt free to speak his heart out.

"I'm not going to hurt you Sarah," he told her gently.

"I know I know you wouldn't, but it's the intimacy of it that makes me nervous."

"I understand that very well Sarah, intimacy is something that we will share only together," he took her in his arms and held her safely.

"You shouldn't think so much, our love will make everything perfect," he told her reassuringly.

"Didn't know you had it in you," she said with a small smile as she cuddled against him more tightly.

He chuckled, "me neither."

She raised her head to look at him; he was looking at the window. She turned her head to fallow his gaze. She was breath taken, he had the most beautiful view from here, not only he saw the whole Labyrinth, but they had an exclusive view on their secret pond. She shifted in his arms to have a better look at the view, the moon reflected on the small waterfall and it was simply and naturally beautiful.

He looked down at her; she was more beautiful than any magnificent view. She raised her head to look at him and stepped on her tiptoes to kiss him. It was funny how she wasn't nervous anymore, how anything with Jareth just seemed natural and right.

He tilted his head top deepen the kiss and she pressed herself against him with a small moan. Slowly they moved as one to their bed, everything in his bedchambers screamed Jareth, and she loved how it represented him so well. They looked at each other breaking their kiss and he guided her slowly to the bed. Gently, he helped her out of her gown and into her most simple apparel, he traced soft kisses against her sin in a most sensual and tender way.

He revealed himself to her in all of his splendour and they kissed as if they needed that to live. She couldn't understand why she had been so nervous; it felt so good, so natural to be with him. She moaned as he caressed her body gently, lovingly, and he growled when she traced sweet kisses in his neck and on his shoulders. She gasped as he entered her in the most gently way, and he waited for a moment so that her body could adjust to his intrusion. As he began to move back and forth in a steady rhythm, he claimed her mouth in the most passionate kiss they had ever shared. She moaned in his mouth and clung onto him as if her life depended on it. He quickened his pace and short moments later released himself into her. She felt him and began to shiver in pleasure, when he moved on her side; he kissed her cheek and waited a moment to catch his breath.

She lay on her side to look at him, "I love you Jareth," she cuddled against his sweaty body and slowly drifted into a restful sleep. He watched her for a moment, "I love you too Sarah," he whispered before allowing himself to sleep peacefully.

The young lovers had been joined as one that night and little they knew of how much their lives had changed already. The next morning when Sarah woke up, she knew instantly that her transformation was now complete.

-

-

-

-

_A.N. I'm thinking I might write a sequel to this eventually, let me know what you think, is it worth it or should I concentrate on a new plot…..Hope you liked it sincerely, it took me forever to write it the less offensive possible for everyone, the handfasting ceremony belongs to Charmed who belongs to the WB and Spelling Productions, disclaimer….don't own anything….._

_Thank you everyone_


End file.
